Changes In Life
by Crystal Galadriel
Summary: Sunny never seemed to fit in where ever she goes. For her 18th birthday, her parents give her what she always wanted; A dog. Half wolf and half husky. On a camping trip, Sunny and her 12 week old puppy get lost. They meet Haldir. Warning Rape scene. Chapt
1. Changes In Life

Changes in Life.  
  
Sunny Sokel never seemed to fit in where ever she goes. For her 18th  
birthday, her parents give her what she always wanted; A dog. Half wolf  
and half husky. On a camping trip, Sunny Sokel and her 12 week old puppy  
were taking a walk in the woods near their camping ground, when they get  
lost. she has no idea where they are untill she looks upon the trees,   
she quickly finds out that she is no longer on earth and that there   
might not be a way for her to get home. she wanders around lorien until  
she is captured. there, she meets the aragent Marchwarden of Lorien.Could  
it be love? who know?.  
  
A/N: ok a nother atemp at a love story, tell me how things go this time.  
this will have the chatacters having their own thoughts about the place  
and about eachother. Tell me what ya think. Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lotr's people, only shadow and  
sunny.  
  
Crystal Galadriel.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was the day of my eighteenth birthday, and I was not about to get   
out of bed. That is, until I heard my mother yelling at me form the bottom   
of the stairs yelling at me to get up. I slowly made my way down to the  
kitchen to see what all the yelling was about. Then I found out.  
  
"Sunny?" I heard my mother call. For all of you who do not know me, my  
name is Sun Dancer, a name given to me by my grandfather who is native  
american. Sunny is just my nickname."Sunny are you feeling alright?  
today is your last day of school and, I wanted to celebrate your birthday  
when you got home.Is that alright sweety?" I looked at my mother." Yes mom  
that would be fine, I need to go upstairs to get dressed." I said as I raced   
back upstairs to get dressed. I was still depressed after our dog granet  
died. to this day i cursed myself for not being able to save him intime.  
  
" Now....what to wear...." I said to myself as i was going through  
my clothes trying to figure out what I can get away with. "Ah! there it is."  
I took my black tank-top off of the hanger and threw it on along with my belbottom  
pants that I was just dieing to wear. I combed out my rats nest and braided it  
in the back and threw on my "red sox" hat on and walked out the door.As  
I walked down stairs, I saw my father comeing home with a big box in  
his arms.I pretended not to notice and i went into the kitchen.  
  
"Sunny dear, your poptart is on the counter."she said then  
looked at me." Have a nice day at school dear." "ok mom" I said as I  
walked out of the kitchen and out the door. On my way to school, I  
saw my best friend driving her car. She stopped and said."Can I give   
ya a ride? you look like your about ready to fall asleep." she joked.  
"Nah! I think I will walk. Its the last day of school remember? and I  
want to walk." She marly shrugged her shoulders." ok, if you need a ride  
home, you know where to find me." she said as she drove off.  
  
My day at school was one of tears, most of my friends were moving away  
and I felt that I was never to see them again. I slowly walked home to  
my house and looked around to find it empty."Hm....where did everybody   
go?" I said, but as soon as I got to the porch, I found everyone."Suprised!!"  
they all said. My mother came up to me and give me a kiss on the cheek.  
My father came up to me as well and gave me a hug."Come with me, your  
mother and I have a birthday gift for you." He had a sly grin upon   
his face as i followed him into my room. There sitting on my bed was  
the lsat thing that i had hopped to see. There sitting on my bed was  
a twelve week old puppy, and not just any puppy, it looked like the  
dog my grandfather had.Fangs he called him, but I just called him wighty.  
  
" He should do you well sunny, I got him from  
your grandfather, and he said he is loyal beyound anything. Just   
becareful how you train him." My dad said. Now knowing me, not having  
a dog for a long time, I aws excited and I picked him up and spun him  
around. "Easy! he is marly a baby! he just ate to!" My dad warned me,  
so I put him down. "What shall I name him?" " Call him what you wish,  
he's your dog not mine." "Hm..." I thought for a moment, then i came  
up with the perfect name." Shadow will be his name, he's as black as   
a shadow, dont you think dad?" My dad just looked at him and smiled.  
" Yes, shadow would be the perfect name for a dog as fine as he is."  
  
I ran down the stairs holding my puppy shadow and showed him to   
everyone. I then went over to my mother, and give her a big hug." Thank  
you so much mother, father.I have wanted a dog ever sence granet passed  
on." They just looked at me and smiled, that is, until shadow made a   
noise indacating that he was getting agravated because nobody was  
paying attion to him. I simply laughed and patted him, he then went to  
sleep on my shoulder. " Sunny? we were planning on going camping for   
the forth of july, would you like to go or stay behind?" I looked at   
her. "I'll go! I love to camp!" " thats great! we are leaving tomorrow,  
so pack your things tonight and be ready." I smiled to myself as I   
walked up the stairs trying not to wake my new puppy.  
  
After I was done packing, Shadow came to me and was making noise  
again. maybe he was hungry? I did not know." Are ya hungry boy?" I nearly  
fell out of my chair laughing when he cocked his head to the side, then  
barked. I then went down to the kitchen with a hungry shadow following  
after me. I pulled out his food and gave him some. He ate it all in a   
matter of minutes. I then went back upstaris, but had to go back down   
because shadow didnt feel like climbing the steps. I then changed into   
my night clothes and hopped into bed. Shadow startd to whine, so I picked  
him up and sat him on the end of my bed, there he went to sleep. I soon  
fallowed into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
A/N: Well how did you like the first chapter? tell me by reviewing  
thanks!!  
Crystal Galadriel 


	2. The Camping Trip

Changes in Life. Chapter 2: The Camping Trip.  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't put one on the first chapter, but I do not own lotr characters only sunny and shadow. If you have any other names for the puppy, then please tell me. I heard that shadow was to common.The spelling, I am trying hard to corret, if anybody would want to beta read then dont be afraid to tell me ok? well on with the chapter.and remember Review to see the next chapter. I will TRY not to make it a marry sue, what ever that is.  
  
Chapter 2: The Camping Trip.  
  
I woke up early the next morning to the sound of shadow whining. I think he was telling me it was time to get up, because he was licking my face."Well good morning sweetheart." I said to him, he only cocked his head to the side, and his tongue sticking out of his mouth.  
  
Just then, I herd my mother calling form downstairs."Sunny, its time to get up, we are leaving shortly." I rolled my eyes." Yes mother, I'm coming." I slowly get out of bed, and go into the bathroom. As I was shutting the door, I heard a yelp. Poor shadow, I caught his paw while I was closing the door. My mother comes running up the stairs."Hunny? is he allright?" I looks at her then picked him up." I think so, he was coming in and I didn't see him and I caught his paw in the door." Shadow seemed to stop whining, mostly because everybody was making a big fuss about it. Boy if I was him, I would be lucky to have a family like this.  
  
My mother left and I went back into the bathroom, this time with shadow right behind me. I started to take off my clothes,as he was looking at the full lenth mirror. I was about to turn the water on when I heard him bark, then make a little growl. I turned to see him growling at himself while he was looking at the mirror. He then turned away, looked at me, then then without warning, attacked the mirror thinking it was another dog. I laughed as he hit the mirror and jumped away.I turned the water on and got in to take my bath. I was busy washing myself and I herd shadow whining again. "What is it now shadow?" I said as I looked through the glass of the tub. He only whined again, that is until I opened the sliding door.  
  
Without warning, shadow jumps into the tub with a big splash. I let out a light scream as he is playing around in the water, he took the cloth that I was using to wash myself and was throwing it around, growling at it. I took it form him, and started to wash myself. He looked at me then jumped into the water, playing in it. After a half hour of washing and now drying, I got dressed and headed downstairs. There my parents were waiting for me. "Sorry I was late, Shadow decided he needed a bath as well."  
  
They laughed as they saw shadow coming down the porch steps, still shaking off some of the left over water. He looked at everybody and jumped around on the grass and barking." Sunny? are you going to take Shadow with you?to leave him here, for a neiborgher to take care of him?" I looked at him shadow didn't seem to like the thought of being left behind, so I made my disission."I'll take him with us, he wants to go and he dosen't look like he would want to be left behind anyway." My parents just nodded and got into the car, shadow didn't like going the the dog carrier, but I had to put him in there. Poor fella, he was whining through out the whole three and a half hour trip to maine. my head...it hurts.....  
  
We finally got there at around noon. Shadow was more then happy to get out of that dog carrier, not that I could blame him, how would I like to be in that thing for three and a half hours not moving around? I would not enjoy it at all. Mother got out of the car and paid for us all to be there, and then we went to our camp site where we set up our tents. We then went out to check out the pool. Shadow had to stay behind though, I felt bad for him. I hope nobody takes him.  
  
The pool was cold! no really it was! We were heading back towards our  
  
campsite until a little boy came up to me." Hey lady!" he said to me."Where is your campsite?I think I found your dog." I looked at him." What did he look like?" I asked. The littleboy replied. " A husky I think. it was howling and it got loose." oh no. my baby got loose." Can you take me to him? just so I can see if it is my dog?" The little boy smiled and lead me to his camper where I found the little rascal eating some dog food, and playing with the little baby. I sighed. " Yes, that would be my dog. Thank you, how did you find him?"  
  
The little boy smiled. " I saw him going towards the pool, but I stopped him before he could hurt himself." He smiled and I could tell he was proud for saving my puppy." If we didn't find the owner, my mommy said I could keep him to." I looked shocked, it was a good thing I did find him, or I would of never seen him again." Thank you for keeping him here,was he any trouble?" I asked. Just then, the boys mother came out. " Oh hello! welcome! I take it this must be your dog." I nodded to her. " Yes, I dont know how he could of gotten out, but it seems he did."The boys mother smiled." May I ask where you got your puppy? it is a beautiful dog." I smiled. I got him for my birthday, it was yesterday. He's twelve weeks old, but I got him from my grandfatherwho is native american. he breeds dogs and then gives them away, or sometimes sells them."  
  
She nodded." Is he from Alaska? he looks like a malamute." " No, part husky, part wolf." After saying that,the woman looked at me like I was crazy. " Its nothing to worry about ma'am, trust me, all of my grandfathers dogs were taken into homes. The only thing that is different about him is that he is very protective of the people he knows. He will not bite, I promise." I smiled to show truth.  
  
She nodded, but I didn't think she believed me. " would you like to pet him ma'am?" I offered. she looked at me, then back at shadow. She then came closer to him and he licked her finger,she smiled and giggled. " Well, I must apologize. I shouldn't have looked at him and thought him aggressive." I nodded, and smiled. "I must take him back now its getting late. Maybe he can come and see Shadow tomorrow when we are all rested up." The little boy was jumping and shadow was barking.My parents have already left, and so I must walk the dark road alone now. As I was walking, I thought I saw a silver light following close behind me. I herd a twig snap, but didn't think anything about it,and I got back to camp and crawled into my tent. Shadow sat down beside me then soon fell asleep.I took one look at him, then at my pillow, then laid my head down, and closed my eyes and slept.  
  
A/N: Hopped you liked this chapter, the next chapter, she meets haldir. R/R please! I need you to.!! 


	3. Beautiful Stranger

Chapter 3: Beautiful Stranger.  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
I'm sorry, i have noyha been online like all summer, so i have not been able to wright any  
  
of my stories, i hope that you all like it so far.I will be wrighting more sence i now have  
  
nothing to do. Thank you.Now.........on with the chapter!!  
  
Beautiful Stranger.  
  
I was awoken to shadow's whines and crys for me to get up and feed him. I turned over,  
  
to lazy to get up at the moment to do anything. Shadow had now been resulting to pulling my hair   
  
with his small teeth, I hope that he didnt pull is out. After about a half hour more sleep, i got  
  
up to feed shadow. I saw my mother talking to a man form the next campsite, and my father was at   
  
the bathhouse taking a shower. I took shadow's bowl and started to fill it with the dog food. I   
  
looked at the sky,it looks like rain, how fun. Well at least im aloud to walk in the rain without   
  
worring about getting sick. I started to wounder what that light was fallowing me last night,rumor  
  
has it that a boy got lost in the woods near our camsite and they never found him. Now they say   
  
that he hunts the woods, and anybody that goes in there will most likely never be seen again.  
  
Knowing me, I am an adventurer I love to explore new things and see what will happen.  
  
just like my older sister did before she passed away sometime ago. I really miss her, for an   
  
older sistershe always knew how to make life fun. Like at my 7th birthday party. I will never   
  
forget that day. My mother is now comming over after talking to the other person form the other   
  
campsite. "Sunny dear? can you come here a moment please?" I looked up again and sighed." Yes mom"  
  
I got up and went over to where she was."Sunny have you taken shadow for a walk? you should   
  
before it rains you know."I roled my eyes* Yes mom, im going to take him now, no worries." I stopped  
  
to find shadow had allready eaten all his food, and was looking at me as if to say' well are we going?'  
  
I smailed and looked at him."come on boy lets go, I know you want to go." He just cocked his head to   
  
the side and stuck out his toung in a cute manner. I went inside to get his leash and colar. After   
  
putting it on, we went for our walk. On our way up the road, I saw someone who I thought I may   
  
have seen before. It was in my dreams this beautiful stranger who would never leave my side   
  
for anything in the world. Before I could get to him, he had seem to dissapear.   
  
Was I seeing things? maybe I am going crazy, I dont know anymore. It would of been my imagination   
  
playing games on me again.Elves? here? in moden earth? not possible.Though, who said that dreams   
  
could not come true? I never did.When I was a little girl, my older sister Joanna always told me   
  
of a place where elves roamed, along iwth men and many other creathures of the mind. Later on in life  
  
I started to read the lord of the rings, all was very exciting. Out of all the characters I seem to like  
  
Haldir and Legolas were my favorits, dont ask why. Haldir is the aragent type that you cant just help but love,   
  
if only somebody could brake threw his mask and see the true guardian in him then, then the   
  
others will no think of him as cold.As I was walking back I heard someone yelling in a strange tounge,  
  
Me thinking it was spanish or somthing I just kept on walking. the voices stopped when I got nearer  
  
to where they were. I heard shadow scream out in fear and i felt a blow to my head, I did not   
  
remember anything after that as i was plunged into darkness. 


	4. The Awakening

Changes in life, Chapter 4: The Awakening.  
  
It was dawn when I next woke up, Shadow was at my side, whinning and whimpering for me to awaken, for a puppy he was preaty beaten. He was also tired up, so he could not run anywhere."Shadow?...what happened boy?" I asked him, not expecting a reply to come form behind me. "You are in the forest of Lothlorien,we found you and that...thing! in the possion of the orcs. As soon as we find out what village you came form, we will return you to your proper home." I looked at him like he was crazy, thing? proper home? more like on the lines of proper time to be exact. Then the name of the place hit me." Where did you say I was again?" " In the forest of Lothlorien, in the relm of the lord and lady." He said as he turns away form me. Lothlorien?!? isn't that in the lord of the rings books that i've read about? how did I get here? why am I here?these questions seem to flood through my mind.  
I heard a nother voice enter my head, this time, a womans voice." Sunny, welcome to the golden wood.I am called Galadriel, more will be explained to you when you get to Caras Galdhorn." and then the voice departed. I turned and looked at the elf that spoke to me. "Um....excuse me?" He turned twords me and raises an eyebrow. " Yes? what is it?" Um...could you tell me your name? and is this place the center for telepathic communication or somthing? because somebody was talking to me form inside my head and it aws just really weard." I said looking at him. He in turn, just raised his dark eyebrow and looked at me funny." I am called Haldir, and if anybody was "talking" inside your mind, then it was my lady Galadriel." The name clicked, haldir, lord of the rings, Legolas. The fellowship. I knew about them all, I wounder what would happen and what role I would have to play in this eppic adventure. I looked at the elf aclled haldir and remembered a few things about him; very aragent, mostly keeps to himself, marchwarden of the golden wood. There might be more about him that I dont know about, but it leaves me to wounder.  
We soon got the OK to go, its good because poor shadow dosn't like being in one place for to long, and was getting moody. He already got yelled at for bitting and chewing on some of the bows and arrowes. man it must be ruff being a puppy woithnothing to chew on while you are teething. I later found out that Orophin, Haldir's brother, would be holding shadow on our way down the tree. I dont think he likes him much, you see, remember when I told you that he was teething on the bows and arrows? well, he only chewed on orophin's bow and arrows. I felt sorry for the guy, not being use to a dog like shadow. Haldir then told me to go down the tree. Just one problem. " Um...how can i go down the latter with my hands tied?" He just looked at me and untied me." There, now go down the latter and wait for me at the bottom. If you try to run, I will shoot you down." My eyes went wide, he would not really do that to me,would he? I went down the latter being acrefull not to look down untill I was at a safe level, waiting for him was not long he came jumping down form the branches of the tree I was just in. He picked up shadow and gave him to me. "Hold your dog, we would not want it to get lost, now would we?" I senced the sarcasim in his voice and gace him a glare."No, we wouldn't, now would we." I reroted back twords him. somthing deep inside me told me that I would not like him, and that this was going to be a long trip. A long trip indeed.  
  
Well how do you like chapter four? Please tell me what you think. If you have any ideas feel free to share cuz im running out of ideas please help! Crystal Galadriel 


	5. A Walk Through The WoodsYeah Right!

Hey! so sorry I have not updated in such a long time! I changed my e-mail address  
  
its now Aqua Spirit23@aol.com if you want to be apart of thid please e-mail me  
  
all youre infomation. You will eaither be places as men,elves,dwarves or hobbits.  
  
Well enjoy the fic!  
  
Chapter five: A walk threw the woods. Yeah right!  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own LOTR, wish I did thought  
  
then Legolas and Haldir would be mine!!!!  
  
Legolas&Haldir: *moves away from CG*  
  
anyways, on with the fic!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The Trip started out ok, I mean when you are held presinor by a guy   
  
who think he's an elf with pointy ears im sure everthing is alright. Shadow   
  
looked at him and hid. I dont blame him, I dont like the guy much either.  
  
"We will be resting here for a while, your very slow for a mortal,you know   
  
that?" *looks at him* Excuse me? just who the hell does he think he's talking  
  
to!" Well soooory! I'll run next to you, how's that!" I said giving him my   
  
meanest glare." Then I siggest you hurry up. because we dont have all day."  
  
I was smart and kept my mouth shut. I could have rambled on and on   
  
about how aragent he really was, but I knew he would not of listened to a   
  
single word I would say. It started to grow dark out, and everyone stopped.  
  
" Whats going on?" I asked the aragent one known as haldie...oops,I ment to  
  
say 'Haldir' without the 'e' at the end. I grined. If he can make my life   
  
hell by not being nice to me, then I will just have to return the 'favor'  
  
by doing the one thing that would shurly send him to the asylem.Singing.  
  
We all climed trees to spend the night, one of the 'elves' carried  
  
shadow up. Who was whinning the entire time might I add. Poor puppy.  
  
I sat down and waited untill shadow was brought to me, he was happy to see  
  
me I can tell, the wagging of the tail,the ears going back, the happy barking  
  
everthing he did in the past two minutes ment he was happy to see me. I took  
  
him into my arms and starting singing a really anoying song." I know a song  
  
that gets on everybody's nurves,on everybody's nurves,on everybody's nurves,  
  
I know a song that gets on everybody's nurves and this is how it goes! This  
  
is the song that dosn't end, it just goes on and on my friends, some people   
  
started singing it not knowing what it was, and the'll continueing singing it  
  
forever just because..."   
  
About a half hour later, haldie-opps, I ment Haldir came up to me and  
  
ever so polietly said." WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP THAT HORRABLE RACKET!! SOME OF   
  
US ARE TRYING TO KEEP WATCH!!" Ok, so it wasn't ever so nicly of him to say   
  
that. Just wait till I tell Galadriel about this. MWHAHAHAHA!!!! !'ll have his  
  
royal ass in trouble for sure! I watched as shadow went over to haldir's bow,  
  
wondering what he was doing I called over to him, he just looked at me and I  
  
almost saw a glint in he eyes. Just then he lifted up his leg and begain to  
  
urinate on his bow. I nearly died of laughter,the poor fool didn't even know  
  
what I was laughing about untill he picked up his bow and felt it wet."You   
  
little monster..." He stalked twords my puppy, who was now quitely chewing on  
  
one of his arrows that was in his now spilled quiver. I got up to defend my dog.  
  
"Ok! thats enough!" I stood up and took shadow into my arms to defend  
  
him. Haldir was not to happy about what he did." That....That monster! Keep  
  
him away form my things!" He siad pointing to his now chewed up arrow. I could  
  
tell that this was going to be one loooooooong journey. I decided to keep shadow  
  
with me that night to avoide any more encounters with that aragent pointed-ear  
  
blond haired, ainchent old, grump. He was not to pleased about the idea but stayed   
  
with me none the less. I think he's starting to teeth because he's been chewing  
  
everthing form arrows to....the whole tree for that matter. I slightly felt  
  
bad for the elves. Once I've met with Galadriel, everthing will be explained.  
  
Why I was broght there, and for what reason, would all soon be revealed to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CG: Well? what did ya'll think?  
  
Haldir: Why did you have that Dog pee on my bow?  
  
CG: Because I needed somehting funny to happen to you. besides anoying you.  
  
Haldir: And whats with the 'Haldie'? Its haldir H-A-L-D-I-R! HALDIR!!!!  
  
CG: What ever you say....haldie....  
  
Haldir: I heard that....  
  
Sunny: *Snickers*   
  
Haldir: Shut up you.....  
  
Shadow: *pees on his boots*  
  
Haldir: "................." -_-  
  
CG: anyways, Read and review!!! 


	6. Okami: The Ice blueeyed wolf

Hey! Im baaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!! with a new character! Meet Okami! the Ice blue-  
  
eyed wolf! He's gonna be in the story as haldir's pet wolf.  
  
Haldir: *Blinks* I have a pet wolf?  
  
CG: You do now! He's your Mangy Mutt!  
  
Haldir: My WHAT?!?  
  
Sunny: *Snickers* Serves you right!  
  
Haldir: Shut it you. -_-.  
  
CG: Well anyways, this lovable dog is going to do just about everything to   
  
Haldir. Including bitting him in the butt a few times.  
  
Haldir: WHAT!?!?!?!?!  
  
Okami: *Looks sweetly at him* Arrroooooo?(Whaaaaaaaat?)  
  
Sunny: *LHAO* Oh MY GOD!!!!!! THIS I GOTTA SEE!!!!!!  
  
CG:Well anyways, on with the chapter!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6:Okami: The Ice blue-eyed wolf.  
  
Hmmmmmmmm after last nights events things started out smoothly.  
  
Haldie....I mean Haldir said that we should be in lorien by tonight,so maybe  
  
shadow and I can get some sleep in a place other then a tree. As the early   
  
morning draws on shadow starts to whine,and everyone stops."Whats going on?"  
  
I said to haldir as we all stopped."Passing orcs...We must take to the trees."  
  
I can see that he is not joking around, so I pick up shadow and make with haldir   
  
to the trees. As soon as I have gotten up there, I saw a group of orcs, no more  
  
than 30, walk right under us.  
  
It was pretty hard to stop shadow from whinning, but I had no choice.  
  
I gave him to an elf that seemed to like him very much. Must.Keep.Eyes.On.  
  
That.Elf. If my shadow is missing, I know who to find.I heard one orc scream  
  
out as the elves in the trees took out their bows and started shooting them   
  
down. I looked on as they were hitting their marks every time.Then suddenly,  
  
out of the blue,a wolfs cry was herd. I looked over and shadow started to   
  
cry out as well,The call became louder and louder with ever passing second.  
  
just as it came, the call stopped. I looked around to find shadow  
  
doing the same. Then we saw it, the most beautiful animal that you could  
  
ever see in the wild. It was a timber wolf, but something about it was strange  
  
Its fur was the same as any other wolf that you would see on TV or in the   
  
woods, but its eyes stood out the most.I saw the last orc fall, and the elves  
  
comming down form the trees.I took this as a sign to come down, I took shadow  
  
form the elf that was holding him and then climbed down the rope latter.  
  
I saw Haldir move twords the wolf and extend his hand. "Ah.....that   
  
might not be such a good idea....ya know, because it could bite your hand off   
  
or something." I said to him, he didn't listen to me and so I waited for it   
  
to attack him, when it didn't I wondered why. I saw shadow running over to   
  
the other wolf. Me becomming afraid, I moved to to retrieve shadow. Bad mistake.  
  
The wolf saw what I intened to do and jumpped at me, I screamed and ran behind  
  
haldir. Shadow started to scream out in fear at what was happening,and ran   
  
twords the wolf hiding behind him." Easy Okami, they do not know you." He said.  
  
"You know that wolf?" I asked him in shock." Of corse I do, he's my hunting   
  
friend, and we watch out for each other all the time."He said with a smile.  
  
I looked at him. "What was his name again? and is he nice?" Haldir  
  
just looked at me and grinned." His name is Okami, and only if your nice to  
  
him will he be nice to you." he stopped to look at shadow chewing on his bow   
  
once again. " Hey! get away form that!" He went to grab the bow from shadow,   
  
when he whinned, Okami took action. He moved quickly and bit haldir....  
  
IN THE BUTT!! I started laughing as I saw his face and herd his yelp of  
  
surprise. " Okami!! Down! I wan't going to hurt it! I swear!" he glared at me  
  
as I laughed and fell to the ground. Now, getting back to his hunting companion.  
  
Okami...I think that ment wolf in Japanese, I'm not sure. Something was defferent   
  
about him. His eyes.There blue.Okami has ice blue eye's unlike the usuall gold   
  
Normaly found in wolves. This one must be special, Maybe a new breed? what do  
  
I know about wolves. He might be an elven wolf from valanor.  
  
He's cute for a wolf. Sort of looks like a mangy mutt if you ask me.  
  
He's very sweet twords shadow, and I think shadow took him in as a foster  
  
parent. Its starting to grow dark as we get to the top of a clif and herd  
  
haldir speek."Ah...Caras Galdhorn,Realm of the lord Celeborn, and of Galadriel,  
  
the Lady of Light." I looked down. "Where? I only see a grove of really tall   
  
trees?" He gave me a blank look and shook his head in a 'why me?' type of way.  
  
The other elves started to laugh at this, but was slienced by haldie's...I mean  
  
Haldir's glare,whitch caused a giggle form me.  
  
A cuple hours later we entered the city, and now I was off to meet   
  
with the lord and lady of Lorien.Hm..I wonder if the fellowship is here yet?  
  
Maybe I'll find out from galadriel, she seems to know everthing. Maybe she   
  
will let me look in her bird ba- I mean mirror. Maybe maybe not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CG: Well her is trhe long awaited chapter. hoped you like it.  
  
Haldir: IT BIT MY BUTT!!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE IT BITE MY BUTT!?!  
  
CG: Because I wanted it to. Maybe I should pop into the next chapter? Hey, reviewers?   
  
what do you think of a lemon chapter? I'll take votes on that. Yes oir no. I want to know.  
  
ok? well R/R!!!!!!! 


	7. Meeting With The Lord And Lady Of Light

Changes in Life: Chapter 7.  
  
CG: I'm backkkkkkk yet again with chapter 7!  
  
Haldir: Ohhh the poor world!!! spare it!!!  
  
CG: -- Haldir....do you want to get peed on next?  
  
Haldir: 0.0! NO!!!!!!!!!!!runs away  
  
Okami: AAARRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO,ARRROOOOOO,AROOOOOOOO!!!!! (Run haldie run!!!!!!!) chases  
  
CG: Thank you to the following: Elvinscarf: I'm glad you thought that was funny. Mia: Thanks! I thought it would of been cute to have haidlr get beaten up by a pup. AliaSagasthrowne: thanks for the idea about Okami! I was so pleased to play his part in the 'quest to ruin a good pare of pants' and your right, Bite me does have a whole new meaning . Sorry I did not do this in other chapters bit I will do this more often now ok? thanks!!  
  
Sunny: Wait! what about the voting? about the lemon chapter? nobody voted yet.  
  
Haldir: OH MY VALAR!?! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!  
  
CG: True! please tell me, I might write it if you really want it  
  
Shadow: Cocks head to side  
  
CG: Well anyways, on with the chapter!!  
  
As I- ER, as WE were walking to go see the lady, I suddenly looked up the tree and saw...no way...how did Legolas of Mirkwood get here before me? wasn't he supposed to be with gandalf,the hobbits, the ranger and boromie- I mean, boromir? Its worse that I have to stay here with haldir, but a prince? come on, this really cant get any worse then this. What if he's as mean as haldir? Nah. I dought that he is. I mean come on, this is legolas we are talking about. Strong, handsome,brave, and not even afraid of the dark! I'm sure he has manners. Right?

Well we started our fifty thousand steps to the royal dais where the lord and lady are. Shadow looked so cute trying to get up the steps, jumping like that. thats when a thought came to my head. " You know? you really need to get elevators here, it must be a pain in the butt to walk up all these stairs. Pain in the butt get it?" haldir then turned and gave me a dirty look. I just stook my tong out at him. Okami, right behind him, sniffed at shadow then grabbed him by the back of his neck and started to trot up the stairs.  
  
I asked haldir if he would do that for me. He said he would rather push me down the stairs. So I smacked him." What was that for?" He asked. "For being your rude,aragent,mean,self. I mean, its not my fault that I am stuck here with you. I know you hate me...or dislike me so. but I really feel that we could get along if you stop acting like you do." I said knowingly that it would fly in one ear and out the other. Hey, a girls got a try,can't she? and besides. This IS the real haldir isn't it? is he even a real elf? or am I really just dreaming. Thats it. I'm going to pop the question!" Hey haldir?" I asked him calmly." What is it?" "If I touch your ears....will they fall off?"  
  
Boy did he give me a weried look after I popped the question." What?" " I asked if I touch your ears, if they will fall off? are they real? or am I dreaming? Oh! I know!" I exclaim as everybody stares at me. " I'm dead arnt I? and this is heaven. and Celeborn is really god! and Galadriel is really his mother Mary!" If you thought I got a weird stare when I asked Haldir if his ears would fall off if I touched them, the other stares I got was priceless. I wonder what they would say if I asked them that?  
  
I guess we are there, I mean. Ack!!! " MY EYES!! THEY BURN!!!!" I dumbly started to run around in circles as shadow started to bark and runs with me, as if we were playing a game at home. ahhhhh home, mom and dad, how I miss them. The light around me started to deminish, as Galadriel would call it. There stood the two most beautiful beings...besides me of corse. I stood and bowed low to them to show my respect for them. Celeborn spoke first." Welcome, to the galadrium Sun Dancer Sokel. I am Lord Celeborn, and this is My wife Galadriel, the lady of light." Ok...I just have to ask." Is the reason why the call you the lady of light because of the face that every time you two step dowm for the throws, a blinding white light comes before you do?" they both just stared at me. What is it with people stareing at me!  
  
Galadriel spoke next. " I know why you have come to us Sundancer, thought im sorry to say, it will not be to join the fellowship on their quest to distroy the one ring." Damn...I was So hopping to go on the journey with them, I mean, comeon! its not everyday you find four hobbits, two men, one elf and a dwarf on a journey to cast a stupid piece of medel into a volcano. Just eat it or something! then that way, nobody can get to it without it have been passed through your whole digestive system. Last time I checked,stomic acid can distroy almost everything it touches. So have Sam or Merry eat it!  
  
"So, if im not here to help out the fellowship, then what AM I here for?" I asked looking at them, Celeborn looked to Galadriel,who mearly stared back at me.' _All will be reviled my child, all will be reviled._'My eyes widen again. Did she just talk through my mind again? man! what is it with people and mind reading? who does she think she is? yami Yugi form yu-gi- oh? (dont own)NOT! she is no really cute pharaoh, or a clever tomb robber named Bakura.(again, dont own)Shadow went up and started to sniff Celeborn, who just looked down at the dog and stared. Poor pup, had no idea what he was doing. Shadow started to chew on part of his robes, he gently took it out of his mouth and plucked him up. I on the other hand, was very suppressed.  
  
Celeborn liking dogs? Quick! Call the news papers! get the press! the lord of Lorien likes dogs! I smiled to myself as I watched him holding shadow. I saw haldir staring at me,and I looked at him. Both of our eyes locked in that one brief moment in time, then." Sun Dancer?" Galadriel decided to speak up. "Sundancer, I shall see you in the morning, I shall tell you what I know then. You should get some sleep, im sure you want to go exploring in the morning as soon as our talk it over." looked at her and nodded. " Yes, that would be wonderful, thank you, both of you." I bowed yet again, and then I was dismissed. I ended up in a room close to haldir's talen, where I can call him if I needed anything. I decided to leave him alone tonight, I pulled down the covers to the comfy bed, and hopped right in. No sooner then I did, shadow was at my pillow fast asleep. He had a big day, and I did to. Tomorrow, allwill be clear to me, and my part in this story, will begin.   
  
CG: Well? I hoped you really liked it, and that you will keep reviewing! I enjoy them!  
  
Haldir: Yes, reviews are...good, as she puts them.  
  
Sunny: Sundancer? I preferred to be called sunny. Right shadow!  
  
Shadow: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz.........  
  
Haldir: laughs The dog feel asleep!  
  
CG: Hey...shadow is only a baby!!!  
  
Okami: bites haldir in the butt again  
  
Haldir: 00......AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okami: snickers  
  
CG: Well, R/R!!!!!!!!! 


	8. A New Day Has Come

Changes in life: Chapter 8: A New Day Has Come.  
  
CG: Let me start off by saying that I need revriews in order to continue writing this. Just drop me a line on e-mail if cannot review by the botton My e-mail address is Aqua Spirit23aol.com for all of you on yahoo, there is no space between awua and spirit. Second of all, there will be some hints of Flattery in this chapter. So bare with me ok? it might not be perfect, but it might be longer then normal. For those who Do review, they know who they are and I thank them. We are all not perfect, I happen to have a spelling problem and will continue to have it. But thats not the point of the matter now, I'm going to start the next chapter a little bit early.  
  
Haldir: Wow, that was enough said.  
  
Sunny: I know, really.  
  
Okami: ARRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO random howel  
  
Shadow: aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo............respond s to random howel  
  
Sunny/Haldir: role their eyes  
  
CG: Anyways, i'm hopeing that I will be able to post this as soon as I get a review for the last chapter.  
  
Haldir: I hope we get a few reviews! this story is good. And what do you mean by a little flattery in this chapter?  
  
CG: Just as I said, a little bit of flattery....but its not with you.  
  
Haldir: WHAT!?!?!?!?!  
  
Sunny: ??  
  
CG: Its with a character of my choosing.  
  
Haldir: Why?.....  
  
CG: Because, I said so. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Chapter 8: A New Day Has Come.  
  
I was greeted by a warm sunshine, birds singing and- " God dammit! can't a person get any sleep around here!?! arrggg!!!" and a large head cold due to the face that I have allergies that never want to go away. I got my lazy bottom out of bed and walk into what I think is the bathroom, or better yet, what I hope is the bathroom and start undressing. Hopeing to take a shower. I only find a basin of water,a wash cloth,and some soap. So I begin to wash myself. As soon as im done, I find a very pretty elven dress waiting for me on my bed. I walked over to it and started to look it over, whoever gave it to me really outdid themselves this time. I slowly put the dress on, and as I was just getting it on something occured to me. Shadow. Where is he? "Shadow!" I called, to my supprise, no answer." SHADOW!!!!!" I tried again, only this time i heard a small bark comming from....the bottom of the talen? how the HE Doubble hokiesticks did he get down there? I looked over to find him playing with haldir's friend. Okami.  
  
I also looked out to find a bunch of elves comming back form the border. They had someone with them too, an elf with dark drown-no, black hair. Could this be Elrond of Rivendell? No, it coudn't be, Rondy has dark brown hair. If this isn't lord elrond, then who is it? Looks like im gonna have to find out now wont I? I climbed down to get a better look at who it was, corse it wasn't osmeone I reconize. I stood next to shadow and Okami, soon haldir joined me on my left." Who is that person?" waithout turning to me, he said." Some deleget form Rivendell. Lord Elrond must of sent him instead of Lord Glorfindel." " Oh." I said. Must be somebody very importent then. As he begain to walk by, I saw him stop and look at me. Gosh! has he not seen a mortal girl before? "Who is this haldir? a firend of yours?" I looked up at him. Boy was he tall. I then looked around." Ahhhhh.....are you talking to me?" He smiled a very creepy type of smile." of corse my dear, who else would I be refuring to." I could feel, under my hand, Oakmi start to tence up and growl a low menicing growl twords this elf.  
  
" I see you still have that mangy mutt with you as well. If I were you haldir, I would get rid of it before it harms your lady friend here." He pointed twords me. Did I mention that I do not like to be pointed at? Well, now you know." I would very much apreatiet if you would not point fingures at me. I really do not like to be pointed at." He looks at me." My apologies my fair one." Man, why did he have to bow, now there is a blush spreading over my face because of it. I saw haldir scowel at him." And what would your name be, dear lady?" He HAD to ask me my name. Well, might as well give it to him." My name is Sundancer, I'm sorry, but sence I dont know who you are, I'm not going to tell you my last name. And who might YOU be dear sir?" He smiled-ERRR I hate that smile! he reminds me to much of that prince charming from Shrek two.(dont own) " my name, dear madain, is Orlandon" ( prononced Orl-an-don. not Orlando. leave me alone, im bad with names.-- ) He bowed to me. AGAIN. Damn him and his bowing.  
  
My shadow went over to him and starated to sniff him, he looked discusted and. Kicks. Him. he dares to kick my shadow!! Into a tree no less! How dear he! " Stay away form me you filthy beast!" oh...he's pushing it....I can feel Okami tence up even more, boy he relly dosn't like this elf. I can also sence haldir to my left, preparing to grab me incase I try to pull anything stupid. Shadow, who dosnt know the meaning of the words stay away tryed to go over to him agian, this time head bowed low and tail between his legs.Orlandon started to walk away, with shadow fallowing close at his heels. Not a smart idea shadow. He turned around and harshly kicks him sending him slamming into a tree with a cry of hurt,pain,shock, and fear. That did it. You thought I was pissed the first time he kicked shadow away? Now I'm ROYALY PISSED OFF. I manage to get a good hold on Okami. I go to lunge at him, but as I suspected, Haldir was there to hold me. I then took my hold off of Okami and-" SICK EM BOY!!!!!!" Okami was off! Teeth bared and roaring with anger. It didn't take long before Orlandon knew what was happening. He was soon pinned to the ground with a wolf ontop of him teeth embeded into his flesh of his arm. Go Okami, go Oakmi, its ya birthday! oh ya! teach that elf a lession!!!  
  
I walked over to my shaodw and picked him up. My poor baby...so scared, he crys when I tryed to pick him up, so I talk soothing words to him. That...aragent elf! how dare he do this to my shadow. Haldir had finally gotten okami off of the injured elf, whow as not to pleased at all." WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? I want the person responcible for the dog attack to come forward. NOW!?!" I stepped forward. He looked kinda shocked." But lady? why?!" My responce." How dare you kick MY SHADOW into a tree. HE'S ONLY A BABY FOR VALOR'S SAKE!!!IF NOBODY WAS AROUND! I WOULD OF LET THE DOG MAUL YOU TO DEATH! NEVER KICK MY DOG AGIAN!" I started to calm down. Just a little. " If I ever see you abuse my puppy again. I will not wait for Okami to maul you. I'll do it myself." And with that. I left,a long with shadow and, to my suprise Haldir and Okami at my heels. He pulled me aside. " I have not seen anybody so protective of a dog before.What you did. You know you will be introuble with the lord and lady when they find out right?" I looked at him. " Nobody will abuse my dog again. No one. And yes, I know what I did was wrong, but what was I supposed to do. Let him keep beating him up? he's only 12 weeks old! I cant let that happen to him!"  
  
I looked at him agian and picked up shadow, who was over his shock and went back to my talen. I started to think about home again, and started to sing a song.  
  
"Mama....you gave life to me, turned a baby, into a lady. and mama...all you had to offer, was the promess of a life time of love, and I know, there is no other, love like a mothers, love for her child, and I know love so compleat someday must leave must say goodbye.....oh."  
  
"Goodbyes the saddest word I'll ever here, goodbyes the last time I will hold you near, someday you'll say the word and I will cry, It will break my heart to here you say goodbye. "  
  
"Mama you gave love to me, Turned a young one into a woman, And mama, all i ever needed, Was a guarantee of you loving me, 'Cause I know there is no other love like a mothers love for her child, And it hurts so that something so strong, someday'll be gone, Must say goodbye."  
  
"Goodbyes the saddest word I'll ever here, goodbyes the last time I will hold you near, someday you'll say the word and I will cry, It will break my heart to here you say goodbye."  
  
"For the love you give will always live, You'll always be there every time I call, You are to me the greatest love of them all, You take my weakness and you make me strong, And I will always love you untill forever comes."  
  
I gets up from the bed and go over to the window, my voice showing every clare emotion that I can think of. Shadow always at my heels, for some reason, he dosnt want to sing with me like he always did.I looks out the winsow and see nobody around. I let my voice ring out with all the emotions I've keped bottled up inside of me.  
  
"And when you need me, I'll be there for you always, I'll be there your whole life though, I'll be there through the lonly days, I'll be there this I promess you mama."  
  
"I'll be your beeker throught the darkest nights, I'll be the wings taht guide your broken light, I'll be your shealter throught the raging storm, And I will love you till forevre comes."  
  
"Goodbye's the saddiest word I'll ever here, Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near, Someday you'll say the word and I will cry, It will brake my heart to here you say goodbye, Till we meet again....untill then....Goodbye....."  
  
I broke down, I really missed my mother and father. To no end. I wish Galadriel will sommon me so we can talk and find out why im really here. I've never, in all of my life, have gotten homesick before. Not once. Well, I guess there is a first time for everthing, isn't there? UNknown to me, osmebody was watching me sing and cry. As soon as they came, they left. probly for me to fend for myself on what I am feeling. I am graitfull to them. I finish drying my tears, and somebody knocks on the door. I go to answer it, and it is haldir." Yes? what can I do for you?" I asked him." The lady has sommoned you now, are you alright?" I look away" Yes, im fine. Feeling better and Shadow is fine, thank god." He nods, and leads me away to go talk to Galadriel.Boy I hope I can coap with what will be going on in the future.  
  
CG: Well? chapter 8 is now done. I do not own the song that I've added in this. the song a new day has come will be song at the end of the story.  
  
Sunny: That was great!! Go Okami!!!  
  
Haldir: glares at Orlandon  
  
CG: well, I need to get noticed more, so Reand and review!!! pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Contest

CG: Hello everoyne! and welcome to another chaoter of Changes in life, starring, Sunny and Haldir!.  
  
Sunny: comes out smiling  
  
Haldir: Comes out with a scowl on his face  
  
CG: Briten up haldir, at least your not going to get bit on the bum again.  
  
Haldir: I better not.

Okami: grins evily  
  
CG: Well here's what I wasnt YOU all to do. I am holding a contest, and it goes like this. Sence I can't really write a chapter 9really well, im going to have you all submitt a chapter 8 for me. The best chapter 9. Then the reward part comes. You get to have your chapter posted for chapter 9 AND have one of your characters be in the story! Here are the requirements for the story:  
  
1. It MUST have humor, weather bitting haldir or making fun of him, I dont care!  
  
backstage Haldir: HEY!?!?!?!?  
  
2. I would like to put another song in the chapter. If you can do that, its a bonus, and will not count agents your chapter.  
  
3. Spelling must be checked and edited. I will be checking.  
  
4. Have fun writing it. I will get back to everyone eaither in reviews for there story or by mail.Mostly by mail.  
  
Ok!! now, my E-mail address is Aqua Please put your entry in there, and remember,have fun writing it.If no one responds to this, then i will take it off and somehoe or another, write chapter 9. ok? thanks!! LET THE CONTEST BEGAIN!!!!  
  
Haldir: I hate you Crystal.  
  
CG: I love you to Haidlr.  
  
Haldir: --


	10. The Meeting with Galadriel Finally!

Chapter 8: The meeting with Galadriel......finally!

CG: Welllllll im backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Evil laughter

Haldir: Shudders

Sunny: Oh dear god.....No please no!!!!!!!!!

CG: Shut it, all of you!

Haldir&Sunny: Shuts it

CG: Now, thank you to all my reviewers! For you, a little prize! gives them all any plushies of there choice Now, on with the Fic!!!

Its was nearly an hour since she called me....and we were only half way up this stupid tree! God! have these people heard of elevators? Guess not. Anyways, I started to talk to haldir about what happened earlier in the day, clearly he was not happy on what his friend had did to the other stuck-up elf. Me on the other hand, enjoyed seeing him squirm on the ground with a 200pd wolf on his chest, it was....Kind of amusing. Another thing came to my mind...Orlando, the guys name was, I think was hitting on me EWWW gorse!! he's like five million years old or something, I hate it! Shadow was happily sleeping in my arms, moving every now and then to get himself comfortable and all. Silly pup.

" Haldir?" I attempted to make contact with this incommunicable person, he just ignores me, witch one should never EVER do." Haldir?" I try again, is his face turning red? hmmmm maybe I should try-"HALDIR!!!" Bad move, he turns to me and gives me this annoying but angry stare. I start to shrink away." What....do you want?" I look at him." Are you ok? You seem pretty tense after the incident with the delegate form Rivendell." He looked down, I can since that something really bad might happen, you know, when you have those freaky feelings where you think something bads going to happen, and then it does? Well, I'm getting one of those feelings coming from him now." You know, you can talk to me about it if you want to. I wont go spreading it around lorien or anything." It doesn't work, we both keep walking.

At long last, we reached the top of the tree house. I was standing yet again, before the thrown of the lord and lady of lorien. Wait. Where IS lord celeborn? I looked at her confused as to where her husband was; apparently she just wanted this to be an all girls thing. She dismissed Haldir and pulled me aside to talk to me." Sundance, you were not sent here to help the fellowship, but to help us here in lorien. There is a danger that grows on the outer boarders that my magic alone cannot stop. There is a prophecy that connects you to the people of loiren. A maid would soon fall form the heavens unto us, and she alone holds the power to stopping the drow elves form taking over lorien. And the rest of Middle Earth." I looked at her, to stunned to say anything, to think anything. Only the thought of me staying to help them with a race of demon-like elves who want to try to pull a pinky and the brain trying to take over the world gig. I can't believe it. I just cant, who can?

" So.....what your saying is that I've got to try and stop a bunch of demon-like elves who are trying to pull a Pink and the Brain?( Don't own mind you) Are you serious? This cant be happening!" " It is, and you must be prepared for the worst. I brought you here to train you in using your magic abilities to help you and harm them." So.........how am I supposed to handle them? I cannot do it by myself! I'm only one female for crying out loud!" I will tell you this, if you don't find a way, then no one will." I looked at her like she had nine heads, how am I supposed to defeat a whole race of psychotic elves who want to take over the world? This is all still new to me. Well, I guess this means that I am on my own with this. I looked up at her and gave her a look that just screamed 'Why me?' She smiled at me, like one of those reassuring ones that your coaches will give you before a game. "I know you will do it. I have faith in you my dear. Never let anybody tell you otherwise. I will leave you now, so that in the morning, you start your training. Get a good night sleep, because you will need it for tomorrow." Then she got up, and left. I saw haldir form the corner of my eye, and I knew it was time to go. So I left. Haldir took me back to my Talen, and then I bided him good night. Shadow was already asleep at my pillow when I walked in. I didn't even bother to change, so I just got into bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

CG: Well, sorry for the long wait! But my PC almost crashed before I could get this up. Man, was I close to losing everything!

Haldir: Well, that's what you get for downloading all sorts of crap on your computer.

CH: Okami!!!!

Okami: Grins and proceeds to chase haldir around the room.

Haldir: Read and review! It might make her happy and call the dog off!!!


	11. I cant believe I wrote this

Chapter 9: I cant believe I wrote another chapter!

CG: Well, we're back! Sorry that I have not updated in like the longest of times. I'm sure all of you high school seniors know what I do. Homework, study, more homework, HOMEWORK! Did I forget to mention anything?

Haldir: Homework?

CG: I just said that!

Haldir-

CG: Well im going to make this short only because I want to start writing the chapter for you guys! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story. I missed you all and I can't wait to start updating more. It's going to be a new beginning for me!

Haldir: You are going to forget about them again in a few days, I know you are.

CG: Okami?

Okami: Grins

Haldir: 0.0! Runs

CG: Anyways, on with the story.

Chapter 9: I can't believe I wrote this…

I lay awake in my bed, thinking. Why me? Why must I be the one to do this thing? I can't even stay at home alone without getting myself into trouble. So why must I be the one to try and save middle earth? As I laid there, I pondered to myself on what I was going to do about it. As soon as I thought about going back to sleep, there was a knock at my door. There standing before me, was the most gorges blond elf that I've ever seen. Stunning blue eyes, long blond hair, and if I didn't fancy Haldir, I would be all over him like flies on- I think you all get the idea. He just stared at me for a few minutes, I was wondering why, thinking that I had an outbreak of zits over night, I suddenly blurted out. " What? Do I have a zit or something?" I remarked while I attempted to cover my face. He said nothing, but made a few jesters to what he was staring at. I quickly looked down at myself and nearly screamed. I wore only a thin nightgown and my panties.( well it was a thong, but we wont get into that stuff just yet.) I quickly got dressed and opened my door to him yet again, this time, he smiled in improvement . Apparently, the guy doesn't like to be turned on that way. He might like his girls with their clothes on first.

" So, did the lord and lady send you? Or did you just stop by to ask for a cup of sugar?" I asked him, trying to be coy. He just gave me a weird look that said 'what the hell?' He didn't get it. Very typical of a male. " I am your magic teacher, and I'm here to teach you how to put your power to good use before they diminish for good. My name is Argon, and I already know yours lady Sun." Lady Sun….hmmmmmmmm. maybe I WILL get used to being called lady after all. " Ok, but I need to do a few more things before I can leave. First off, Do you like dogs? If not, sorry to say, my little puppy is going to be joining us all day if you're here that long." He looked at me again, what is it with people stearing at me and my dog? Its just a cute harmless puppy! What harm can he do?...To a person anyways….I think the worse that shadow has done was chew on a couple of arrows and peed on haldir's bow. That's it. "Second of all, you can call me sunny, most people who know me do." I stated wanting to get started." You must excuse me for a minute. I need to finish my chores and feed my pet." I stepped inside, closing the door behind me. In no time, I finished the chores and fed the dog. Soon, both shadow and I were ready to go. I opened the door(for the third time now.) and we both exited.

Argon and I(along with shadow) walked around for a short time before coming to a secluded training area where the lord and lady said that I would be training. To my surprise, haldir and Okami were there waiting for us. " Well, well, well, what do we have here? Off of guard duty haldie?" I asked him, he didn't seem to be in a good mood, but then again, is he ever? Ya, case closed. " I am not at all pleased, as you well know it." He said. "And I'd much rather be on guard duty then babysitting you and your little puppy." Ohhhhhhhh……He did just NOT say that to me. I, on the other hand, am in a good mood. So I decide to let the matter slide. This time. "Well, good morning to you to dear!" I replyed to him. Something tells me he hates perky people in the mornings. Hehehe, maybe this day wont be such a drag after all. Argon got my attention and we proceded to go with the first lesion. Healing. Figures. Why don't they trust me with throwing fireballsat people or something cool like that? " No" Argon said, " You need to learn the basic stuff before you move on to greater magic's." It was probably about two hours into the lesion when we stopped for a brake. Do you think I've gotten anywhere? Nope. " Its going to be a long time until you more on to greater magic." I heard Argon mumble, more to himself then to me. I spotted shadow playing with Okami near by, boy the two of them are cute playing together like that. I wish I had my camera.

After what seemed like 6 hours, we were finished for the day, and Okami and haldir left, while Argon walked me home back to my talen. We spoke of many things, I told him where I was from, he told me he was born in lorien. I told him where I went to school, who my family was, and what I was doing before I came here. When we got back to my talen, I invited him inside, but he declined the offer. His wife would of killed him if she caught him sporting with someone else. Let alone me. There was a meal brought up to me by one of the lady's maids, and I changed and ate. I also fed shadow the last of his food. I wonder where I was going to get a bag of puppy chow in middle earth? More things to ponder for when I go to sleep.

It was about…..I don't know it was really late! Its not like they have digital clocks here that tell you what time it is. You know! I heard a lot of commotion coming from away for the talens, and further into the city where everyone else lives. Debating to get up and go see what it was, or to stay in bed, I chose to get up. Taking shadow with me, I left the safety of the talen to go see what was causing all of the commotion. That, was probably the biggest mistake of my life. At once, I knew the city was under attack. From what? I haven't got the foggiest idea. Shadow started to whine, but it was a warning whine that said. 'Mom….we better get out of here NOW!' Taking the hint, we left to go back to the talen, but not alone, something was fallowing us. I took up a fast run, and whatever it was, was gaining. And FAST! Not seeing where I was going, I tripped over a tree root.( stupid tree!) and fell. Shadow flew out of my arms and into a bush where he stayed, to afraid to come out. I don't blame you boy, stay where its safe. I turned around, whatever it was, was here. It stepped out into the moonlight to reveal….

CG: HEHEHE! CLIF HANGER!

Haldir: Not one of those!

Sunny: I Cant take it anymore! Who is it!

CG: You will have to see! So, how did you like it? Read and review! Tell me how you like it!


	12. I can't name this chapter Dont know what...

Crystal Galadriel: Well, were back with another chapter. I know, I promised that I would update very soon, and this is about as good as it gets. For now anyways, I have a big paper due sometime in April, and I really need to start looking stuff up on it. So I might not be able to update until it's done. So this is just a little note for all of you to read.

Haldir: So that means we all get a brake then, right?

Crystal Galadriel: Don't push it elf boy, wait until you see what I have in store for you in the next chapter.

Haldir: Gulps

Crystal Galadriel: Anyways, I want to thank one of my best reviewers for helping me out with this chapter, and part of next chapter. Thanks Alia! I think I will make her my co-writer! Be happy. Again, its only if you want to be. Oh! there is going to other peoples POV's so be nice. So please bare with us.

'...' thinking "..." talking

Anyways, on with the chapter!

Chapter…..I lost track of the chapters.

Sunni's POV.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what has stalked me, for in a few minutes I will feel such pain, that I will be killed by it. What was until I felt something sitting at the base of my feet. I looked up to see a sitting Okami, and a smirking Haldir. Oh, If I wasn't so scared, I would get up and wipe the smirk form his face, that stupid arrogant elf! "What are you staring at?" I happen to ask him, his smirk happened to widen, and the more it did, the angrier I got. Getting to my feet, I walked over to okami and started to pet him on the head. At least somebody was nice enough to look for me and not look at me with a stupid smirk and smile on his face. I happen to turn around, away form haldir and take a big sigh. All of the sudden, I felt a hand grab me by my shoulder. Giving off a light screech...aright a very high pitch scream, I turned around and stared haldir in the eyes. "You have no idea how scary you are do you?" I asked him. He just looked at me like he always does, only this time, the smirk stayed.

Haldir's Point of View.

I winced slightly as the girl screamed, it honestly hurt my ears. When she commented on how scary I was I just grinned slightly and looked annoyed. "I would not waste the time it would take to kill you. If I were your attacker, then I would of done away with you by now." Giving off a light sigh in my head, I say to myself. 'Why me? What have I done to deserve this punishment?' Turning to the girl, I asked ." What are you doing here? And why are you out of the safety of your room? Do not think that any of us will wake up and rescue you just because you decided to go out a midnight stroll in the forest." Giving her a look, I waited for her to explain herself. But before she could give he an answer, I thought I saw something form out of the corner of my eye. Brushing it off, I fixed my gaze upon the female in front of me. The one that I was told to watch. The one I silently have sworn to protect, even if my life depended on it. Was I going soft? No, after spending a bit of time with the child, and that dog who likes to use my arrows as a chew toy, she starts to grow on you. You could say that I've taken her under my wing for the time being, but I'm not going to let her know that. Not yet. In time, she will come to find out what she has, and how important she is to our people.

End of POV's.

'What are you doing here, hm lets see, I'm here because of all the commotion outside my room, and I want to see what the hell was going on, is that such a hard answer to say sir!' Well I might as well tell him why I'm here, just for the hell of it." I'm here because I heard a lot of commotion coming form outside, and I wanted to know what was going on. I did not think that I would be in trouble by my babysitter for my 'taking a midnight stroll into the forest.' " Looking back, I spotted shadow and Okami playing tag. Tag? At a time like this? Honey, you need to get some sleep shadow, its past your bedtime boy. He stood and started to walk towards me, the smirk had dropped, but I as not finished with him yet. I heard him say. "You would be much safer in your room. Now is not the time to be out and about." Out and about? What do you think this is? I'm not here for my health you know, I just wanted to know what the noise was about! Ok, now he's getting me mad. I look him strait in the eye and said. " So, are you starting to baby-sit me again? I am 18 years old Mr. I think I can take care of myself! Since when did you care, you never cared, so why start caring now?" I walked away from him, only to hear him almost growling his reply. "I have been ordered to watch you. And while I am in charge of you, I cannot help defend the borders of this land. I care only for the Lord, Lady, land, and Okami."

That did it, which got to me. That was the one thing that really tells a person that you really care. I could not stop them now; the tears came into my eyes. I was powerless to stop them. Shock, was the word used in today's game. I turned to him; I could not help the tears that started to fill in my eyes. I could not take it anymore. I put down Shadow, who went right over to Okami, and I took off into the woods. I wanted to get as far from haldir as I could get. The tears falling from my eyes. Haldir held up his emotionless mask as the girl fled from him, when she was far enough away not to hear him he said softly, "They are the only one's who I can care for." With that said he whistled for Okami and followed the girl. I kept up my pace, looking behind me, I see okami and haldir chasing after me. So what do I do? Run faster. If he thinks that he can get away with what he said to me, he's wrong. Not looking where I was going, I tripped on a tree root and I fell. Pain was all I felt, the worst of it was when I hit the ground. As I look up, the world around me starts to spin, and then, slowly, start to fade away.

Haldir's POV.

I followed the girl cursing as she speed up, "Foolish child." I said as I caught up with her as she was on the ground, "That is what happens when you run when not looking in front of you..." I sighed, "Are you hurt?" She didn't move, she didn't speak, I could see that she had a nasty bump on the head. Yep, she's hurt. Not bad, judging for the looks of it on the outside. Maybe knocked out cold. Isighed; this child is becoming a burden. I picked her up carefully incase she were severally injured. I was so focused on my task that I did not see the dark figure in the tree above me. Almost at once, Okami sprung into action, grabbing the dark figures leg and bringing him crashing into the ground before me and the child, his bow fell to the ground as he tried franticly to push the massive beast which is okami off of him. Putting Sundance down, I quickly loaded my bow, and pointed the arrow at his heart. In a deadly voice I said. "Hold Okami. Why are you here Dark one? What was your purpose?" What he said next, sent chills down my spine. He glared at me, and then at the girl, then it hit me. He was going to kill her. Not as long as I live he won't. In a dark and deadly voice he spoke. "Tis the girl I was after, but I simply could not resist the urge to take out the March Warden as well." His eyes never left her, only when he finished speaking did he make eye contact with me. The anger that was building inside of me was about to brake free. I could not simply let him get his hands on her, oh no, that would only serve their propose .I snarled at him, and without a thought to it, I said. "Sleep in hell tonight. Okami. Kill him." I picked up the girl and turned back toward the city, The Lord & Lady will not be pleased when they find out about the attack and my command to the wolf.

End of POV.

I opened my eyes, not really sure on what had happened, or where I was. Looking up, I saw haldir's face, I also looked around. I quickly found out that I back in the city. I tried to remember how I got here. Well, yes, I know that haldir was carrying me, but the question was, why was he carrying me? I looked up and began to rain a lot of questions on him, but before I could get a word in edge wise, I heard a faint, screaming voice. It was blurry, but it said something like 'this is not the end, she will be ours.' Then after that, the forest was silent. Was he dead? And what did he mean, 'she will be ours?' I saw Okami come out of the woods, his maw was smeared with blood. Yep, He's dead. Just then, I head haldir growl and say "You can try. But she will forever be beyond your kinds reach as long as Okami and myself live." He spat out, infuriated at the dark elves enough to let his mask slip and his anger show for a brief moment. His mask? It was gone. But as soon as I said that, it was back. Boy, that guy needs a vacation where he can learn to relax.

I finally let him know I was awake by moving. He looked down at me; I could tell he was not pleased at all. Weather it be at me, or whatever just happened, I don't know. " What happened? All I remember is running from you and hitting my head." I said in a ' I-heard-everything-so-spill-the-beans' type of way. He put me down and faced me. "It was nothing...Okami come. We must see the Lord and Lady. You will accompany us, you are not to leave our side...for your safety." He said as he headed wards the stairs. Safety? Excuse me! I think it was you who hurt my feelings and made me run into the woods so I could cool down! I suddenly stopped. Fear clutched at my heart. I quickly grabbed my chest, as if I was having a heart attack. It just hit me. Shadow. Where was shadow? He was to young and small to be out on his own like this. I quickly tuned around and ran to the spot where I left him, call his name. "Shadow! Shadow! Where are you boy! Come out!" No shadow. Not a bark, Not a howl, not even the sound of the little footsteps he made when he came running to greet someone. No. He's gone. My little dog. Gone.

I screamed as loud as I could, mostly in grief and frustration. I cant believe he's gone! What will I do? Where could he be? Is he hurt? Is he even alive? What if a dark elf took hi and is torturing him as we speak? No! Must not think of that. He just wondered off somewhere and is lost. That's all. Only lost. I was in a hysteric fit, crying and screaming. Haldir ran to me and grabbed me by my shoulders, shaking me, asking what was wrong. I only said shadow's name, he didn't seem to concerned about the missing down and simply said. "Okami. Find the pup, and bring it to her." Looking over at me he said. "Stay here. Okami is getting your pup. He will find it faster then you will searching wildly." I as at my wits end, I started screaming at him, and banging my fits into his chest crying, the I slid towards the ground crying and sobbing. He, in turn, started to rub his fore head. He was probably thinking 'Why Valar? Why land me with her?' He then sat on the grass by me, and pulled me close and let me cry on his shoulder. 'Why land me with an emotional child?' Or something close to that. Shortly Okami came around a tree with the pup hanging by the scruff of its neck with it's tail wagging. I heard him say. "Thank you Okami...Set the runt down." Upon hearing that, I broke away form him and picked up my puppy holding him and kissing him. I as very happy to see him safe. In fact I was so happy, I did the unthinkable, the most unexpected thing in the entire whole of Middle earth…….I kissed Haldir's cheek.

Haldir froze momentarily when I kissed his cheek, then stood and pulled me up as well. What a gentleman. I'll make him one in no time." Now can we go to the Lord and Lady?" He asked as he scratched Okami's ears. Was he making an excuse to get away from the situation that we find ourselves in? Yep, he was. I also decided to change the current topic were on. " So, who was that person that okami killed?" He froze and looked at me sharply, "You will not speak of what Okami has done on my command. It was not Orladon." He said as a pained look flashed across his face, "What I did by commanding Okami to kill something other than an orc was. is unforgivable. Please. Do not speak of it." I can see that he was worried about something, like on what such talk could do to his reputation. If he wants to keep his secrets, then fine. I'll keep mine as well. We started to walk up the stares- Oh my, not these again! I thought I would never have to walk these again! What did I say about them getting an elevator in this place! Turning back to the current convocation at hand. "But... Why did you say for Okami to kill a person, what happened?"

I tried to keep my voice down as I spoke, so nobody would here me talking.Haldir stopped and looked at me. "The being was sent to kill you, and myself." He replied truthfully, "Now, no more talk. We must see the Lord and Lady." I wanted to ask him so many questions, and before I knew it, we were at the top of the steps.( Huh? You mean I went up all those stairs and I didn't complain?) And again, the light came. Trying to be funny, I yelled. " My eyes! They burn!" Then just as soon as I stopped saying it, the light was gone. I then attempted to sing." I can see clearly not the light is gone!" This in the end earned me a few glares. Everyone's a critic.

Haldir almost sighed, they already knew why he was hear. and judging from the looks they gave Okami, who was still blood splattered, they knew what he commanded the wolf to do. "You will explain yourself March Warden." The Lord stated calmly. Haldir cringed slightly, and spoke. "There was a dark elf assassin in our borders. His target was Lady Sunny. And myself." I could tell that he was going to try and hold out on his command to the great wolf as long as possible. I tried to intervien on the wolf's behaf. "It was not either of their faults, they came after me, as haldir had said before, and there was nobody around to help us after my asccident. In short, it was my fault we were seen." Haldir did sigh this time, "That was no excuse to order a wolf of the valar to kill an elf. Even if it was a dark elf." The Lord said as he stared at Haldir. Haldir felt a furry head push its self into his hand demanding to be petted...Haldir knew that to corrupt such a creature would have him suffering Manwes wrath. I pressed on, trying to change the punishment that is soon to come if I don't try to save him. "Would you of prefer if haldir and I died? Then everything that your people would of taught me.(if I payed attention that is.) would have gone to waist. Surly you agree?" I look to haldir for help, this is your pet elf, do Something to try and save it.

Haldir fought hard not to role his eyes at the girl. "Okami is still as he was the moment he first came to me...I did order him to kill, for at that time I myself was unable to do so. Lady Sunny had passed out and I did not have any guards around to deal with the elf." I looked at him, did he just damn me? I really hope not, because I'm trying to save his ass here. I turned to him and glare at him. "What do you mean I passed out! I fell and hurt myself!" Haldir rubbed the wolf's ears to keep control of his mask, "Aye, you fell and then you passed out. My concern was to you. Not the dark elf. You were placed into my care, you were more important at that moment then the thrice damned dark elf." The Lord looked at the Lady, 'It seems our March Warden has trouble acting emotionless around her. I have not heard him curse without aid of drink.' He thought to his wife knowing she would hear. Galadriel nodded her head to him. 'Your right, it seems our March warden's wall around his heart is starting to brake. He is more concerned for her. Shall we make him her personal caretaker, for while she's here?' Celeborn nodded, 'It would free his heart. And possibly more for them. I have never seen the wolf care for anyone other than our March Warden, yet it is quite attached to the girl. Do you think this shall work?'

Galadriel just looked on, and then responded. 'It must. He has to learn how to love. I believe that Sundance was sent to us for other reasons then to help with our dark cousins. Maybe she can break his cold exterior. To help him feel again'. With that, they both made up their minds to let Okami live, I saw haldir breath a sigh of relief. Me to. I would feel ghorrable if Okami died. The lord and Lady took their leave, and so did we, soon after.We walked back to my talen, and I invited him in. We both had a long night, and I thought I'd be nice for a change. I told him to take a seat, and he did so, greatfully. Okami then jumped on haldir and attempted to sit on his lap. I grinned and asked. " Is he comfy? Can I sit on your lap too?" Haldir ignored my question for Okami was staring at him. "Foolish wolf. Go and bother the pup." Okami then launched himself from the elf's lap and chased the pup playfully. Shadow was currently eating, and his wolf instinct was starting to kick in. He snarled at Okami and bit him in the snout. Upon seeing this, I looked to haldir in alarm and ran to go get shadow before Okami could do anything dangers to the pup. Haldir on the other hand, just sat there and laughed, "Think before you act Okami." Okami was sitting there with a stunned look on his visage. The wolf then huffed and lay down on the floor. Poor baby. I stopped before reaching shadow, seeing him still eating and Okami laying down waiting for him to finish, I slowly sat beside haldir. "I was afraid for a minute there, I thought Okami would attack him or something else." Looking at him, I repeated the question again." So, can I sit on your lap too? I bet I'm lighter then Okami is." Giving off a laugh, I stopped as soon as I didn't here him laugh as well. Men, then can never get a joke when its told.

I looked at him, feeling sorry for him sort of. I put my hand on his shoulder for some sort of comfert. " Ya know? Take some time off. Go back to the borders. I'll stay in my room for a couple of day or until you come back. I know what a pain in the ass I can be sometimes...allright, most of the time if not all the time. I can really get on a person nerves. So go on, take a brake from me." Smiling at him, I hoped he would take the suggestion and get some rest. Haldir shook his head, "I cannot. If I need a brake I'll just drink with my brothers." He grinned slightly, "Besides I have more control over my emotions than others I would assign you." Seeing him grin, I could not help myself. I started to grin too. " Awwww are you afwaid that the little mean girl is gonna dwive your big bad elf worriers to dwink?" I said in a baby type voice. I waiting to here his responce on this one. Haldir shook his head no, "More likely to silence you or to just kill themselves." He said laughing. Oh my god. He's Laughing! Is this even aloud? Quick, call the news papers! Haldir of Lorien is Laughing! To tell you the truth, it was fun laughing with him. Okami once more tried to play with the puppy.  
Shadow finished eating and yelped and began to run around the talen trying to get away form okami in a game of tag. Smiling at the two i said." The ball is comming up soon, the lady told me about it, she said that I would look pretty in the dress she is making for me. I can't wait to see it."

Haldir sighed, "I usually do not tend the ball and join my brothers for a drink or few." Okami had 'tagged' Shadow and was now running from the pup. Shadow stopped and started to chase him in return, his floppy ears flopping every time he ran to catch him. I turned and asked. " Why not? Is it that boring?" "It is not that it is boring...my brothers and I do not attended to stay away from all of the women who will not leave us alone." Haldir said as he tried to look pitiful. I laughing at his 'oh pitty me' look, I could not help but find him cute for acting like that. Oh my god...are we...getting along! This is probably the longest he's ever talked to a girl in his life! "Can take their hands off of you huh?" I was jealous.. If he goes to the ball, I'll keep those bitches away from him. "Don't worry, I'll keep those bit- I mean, crazy hormonal woman away from you." Haldir grinned, I guess he hadn't acted pitiful in a while...but I think that what surprised him was the fact that he only ever let his mask slip with his brothers. Grinning again he said "Oh? You think you can keep them off of me for a whole night?" with the dog, Okami had paused for a breath Never let your guard down Okami, even when there is a puppy sneaking up behind you. Shadow then padded forward and 'tagged' him.

Smiling at him, I noticed that he let his guard down. Is this how he acts with his brothers? I wonder. Shadow took off and went to stop, but slammed into the side of the talen. He gave out a sharp puppy cry. Jumping to my feet, I run after to him and pick him up. " What's the matter pretty boy, did you crash into the wall?" I walked over to haldir and sat down, shadow adoring the attention he was getting. Haldir just sat there and watched me fuss over my pup, before he leaned forward in his chair and pulled Okami's tail. The wolf pulled the elf onto the floor and pulled the elf's sleeve. I laughed as I saw haldir being pulled out of his chair and onto the floor with the dog. I sighed, in three days was the ball, and much more was about to happen. I can feel it deep in my soul.

Crystal Galadriel: Two words. LONG chapter!

Haldir: I'll say. Never do long chapters like that again.

Crystal Galadriel: Awww I'll do them just for you haldir!

Haldir: Glare

Crystal Galadriel: Thanks Alia! Next time your one, lets finish up the next chapter! What will happen? R/R!


	13. Night of Lost innosence

Crystal Galadriel: YES! FINALLY I'm OUTTA SCHOOL TILL FALL! I cant wait to start working on more fanfiction…and working to pay for collage.

Haldir: You? In collage? I find that hard to believe.

Sunny: Be nice, or she'll have Okami bite your ass again!

Haldir: looks around for the dog to make sure he wasn't near him.

Okami: Grins and sneaks up behind him and waits for the command.

Crystal Galadriel: Not now Okami, maybe after the chapter, if he doesn't behave. Well, on with the chapter! Wiat, I do not own the song haunted by evanescence, sorry people, I just use there songs in my stories.

Chapter: 13.

Night of lost innocence.

Three days have passed, and it is the day...well evening of the ball. Stepping out onto the talen, I looked beautiful in my white gown and braided hair. I wonder if I was to wait for someone to escort me to the ball, or just show up like I would normally do. I decided to wait...for now. Thought I had to admit, im not a very patient person when it came to waiting.

Wondering where haldir was, I started to sing a song from my favorite band; Evanescence.

Long, lost words whisper slowly, to me

Still cant find what keeps me here.

When all, this time, I've been so hollow inside.

I know your still there

Watching me, wanting me,

I can feel you pull me down,

Feeling you, loving you,

I wont let you pull me down.

Looking around me I made sure not to sing to loud so as to not attract any attention towards myself or my talen.

Haunting you I can smell you, alive,

Your heart pounding in my head.

Watching me, wanting me,

I can feel you pull me down,

Saving me, raping me,

Watching me…..

As the song ended, I felt as thought someone was watching me. Getting the gitters I slowly backed into my tallen, that was before somebody grabbed me my shoulder and I screamed.

Haldir's POV:

I sighed; I had just left my brothers and had convinced both to go to the ball as well. The only thing was the drink or few they had shared while he talked to them, now I was late. I hurried to Sunni's talen, slowing when I got near, Okami at my heels. I heard a sweet melody in the air, and I figured that it would be here, she was singing some….melodramatic type of song something about raping somebody. Then it hit me, I snuck up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder. After she turned around and starting screaming, I laughed and inquired to ask." Are you ready to go?" I grinned, remember the trick I just played on her and the expression that was plastered on her face. I remembered the little bet we made three days ago." Remember, you are to keep the other females at a distance."

Sunni's POV:

After I saw who it was, I wanted to hit him. God he can be so irritating sometimes, and yet, you had to love this side of him. Playful, and carefree, nothing like the stern face of a March warden of Elvin realm. I answered his question that sounded something like this. I grinned with him." Yes, I will keep all those raging hormones away form you. Can your brothers handle themselves? Or do they need my Protection as well?" I made a light joke about it. I really didn't know what to do with shadow so I put a white bow on him and carried him down the small stare case. As we walked, something occurred to me." Haldir? Could you also do me a favor tonight?" I asked. Looking over at him. He looked over at me, waiting to see what dreadful quest I would have for him to complete. He shrugged, before answering "Rumil and Orophin can hopefully handle themselves." Okami padded by their side, not really interested in whats going on. "And what is it you would have me do or protector?" He asked with humor in his voice. I turned to him, returned the grin/smile with one of my own. "Can you keep all the horney males away form me? Some elves scare me, and I drought shadow will scare them much if he bards his small teeth at them." Something told me that Orlandon would be there. I wanted to stay as far away form him as I could get. Boy that elf sacred me.

Haldir thought, "A fair deal. I agree." Okami pulled at Haldir's sleeve, "What wolf?" he said, and okami just gave him a look that clearly said,'Ya, we got company.' Okami looked behind him, Haldir turned and saw his brothers standing there grinning at him. turning around, I see the two of them and waved, unaware on what took place behind my back. We approached the chambers where the ball took placed, and we entered. Thank both the valar, and god, that we were unannounced. Walking in was a big mistake. As soon as I walked in we were swamped by the entire female population of lothlorien. I stood there is shock. How many crazy Bit- I mean hormonal females could there have been unmarried? Well there is only one thing to. To keep my promises to him, and for him to keep his. I threw myself at him and grinned. they soon stopped a few feet from us, giving me just little time to speak. " Sorry gals! This one's mine tonight. ALL night." I smirked as I took his hand and lead him away form the mob, who looked dumbstruck and slight anger at me.

Haldir could tell the other females were not pleased at all due to the glaring. Shortly after leaving the women...the men swarmed them to meet me or to talk to the March Warden. Haldir was just about at the end of his rope, and already annoyed and finally snapped; Okami heard the snap and growled clearing a path for the two. "Good Okami. You just saved us a headache." looking at all the handsome men-err-elves coming over to us, I could tell haldir started to tense up, and soon snapped at a few of the other elves. Okami came and saved us. I smiled at him remembering that I still had shadow in my arms. As soon as we were away, I put shadow down. He didn't like his bow at all. Poor fellow. Put up with it tonight. Okami was in charge of watching shadow for the evening. Looking over to my left. I saw that Purvey elf that kicked my dog. Errrrrr he was heading right toward us. Move Haldir MOVE! I could tell that haldir sensed him and turned a fixed glare towards him. He in turned fixed a glare on haldir. As he turned towards me, he gave me a sickly sweet smile, you know, like the kind of smile that a serial killer will give you before he began to touchier you. "Good evening Lady Sunny, would you care for a dance?" He said in his to sweetly voice. Bowing towards him I simply replied him with. "No, as you can see, I am with someone right now and we two are going to be dancing pretty soon." With that, I left him and haldir and went to get something to eat and drink.

Sadly, he fallowed me like shadow does when I have his food. Does he have other hobbies rather then chasing under age females who want to be left alone. Man this guy is dense. He fallowed me right to where I was sitting and sat next to me, taking my hand into his. Looking at him with my eyebrow raised, he spoke to me. "I saw another one of those mutts that bit me the other day, it looked injured. Maybe you should come take a look at it." Jumping up, I pulled him up and started to move towards the exit I could fine. A dog in trouble is nothing to laugh about I needed to save it! I wanted to stop to tell haldir where I was going, but he insisted that he would tell the March warden where I was going and who I was going with. Orlandon told me where to go and to meet him there while he went and told haldir I would be leaving. I ran throughout the forest to find the cries of the dog. When I got to the location, which was a grove of trees, I was shocked to find no dog there, but a gag, some rope and a knife? What is this sicko planning to do? " Hello Sunny, how good of you to come save the poor injured dog, but sadly, the only injured dog there will be is you."

Warnning RAPE SCENE!

I looked at him as he came towards me, not really knowing what to do, I tried to run past him, but he grabbed me by my long hair, and through me down on the ground in the center of the grove. Screaming, I tried to get anybody's attention that I could. That was before he put the gag in my mouth and tied me hands and feet apart form one another. "Now, now my dear" He said in a sickning voice. " You might enjoy this, I know I will. With that, he took the knife and ran it down the middle of my dress that probably took days to make, and exposed the corset that I wore. He then moves his hands to touch and explore me. By now the tears were running down my face in streams. I did not want this; I wanted him off of me. He removed the dress and slowly, sinisterly took off the lower part of the dress down to my ankles and off of my totally. Now all I was in was the corset that barely covered my chest and privet area. He took the time to look at him, then, with the knife, cut a small trail from my throat to my Brest, where a think line of blood began to show itself, taking his tongue he began to lick up the blood. Then he put the knife down, and leaving my upper area, he began to assault my lower body. He took off my thong under where and leaned his face close to my 'special spot' and bit down hard on my folds. Screaming as loud as I can, which wasn't much due to the gag in my mouth, I cried out and more tears came to my eyes.

I managed to get one of my feet fork its bindings and kicked him in the face. " AHH!" was all he said, as soon as he checked his nose to see if it was broken( which is wasn't) he came to my face and began to slap me across the face. "So, you like to kick and scream? No more mister nice guy." With that said he quickly disrobed himself and positioned himself at my virgin opening. With one hard thrust, he penetrated my virgin body hard and fast. Screaming as loud as I possible could I knew my innocence is lost, but what hurt the most was my pride. Not waiting for my walls to adjust to his huge size, he began a fast rhythm on me, making me cry out with every painful thrust. After what seemed like an eternity, he spilled his seed into me and got up. He then began kicking me on my sides and in the face. After about what seemed like an hour of beatings, he stopped, and left me as I was. Broken, used and down right whored. I wanted to die right now, the pain was that bad.

ITS OK COME BACK NOW

I heard something in the bushed behind me after he left, and I saw it was a dog, no, wolf. Was it? It was " Okami……" I tired to say though the gag. "Go get haldir, hurry!" He seemed to get my drift and the wolf left as soon as I saw him come.

Haldir's POV:

I looked around the room for the girl, and still she was no where in sight. I started to worry because I have not seen her all night, nor did I see that blasted Orlandon. Fear started to grip me, but I had to keep it down. The lord and lady just left for the night, and I was by myself, except my brothers who where conversing with each other in a corner and looking at me. Stupid fools, sorry to say their plan won't work, Sunni's not here. Just then, Okami came charging in and started to tug at my shirt sleeve. "What do you want?" I said to him, he had a very alarmed look on him, that wasn't good. Then I knew it, something terrible happened to her. "Take me to her!" and with that, he led the way. After running for about a half hour. We came to a grove of trees, and there, I heard it. Sobbing. I entered and saw the most horrible site I've ever saw. Running to her side, I cut the gag form her mouth, and she cried. After untying her, she sat up and clutches me as if she was going to die right then and there. " Home…..I Want to go back to the talen please, now!" Then more tears fell from her face. Picking her up, I ran all the way back to the talen, and called for a healer to come look her over. " Who did this to you?" I asked, my hated was burning then person who did this is going to pay. " She just cried, I cant talk to her like, this, I pulled her into my arms and held her close to me. Hoping that my own heart beat would sooth her.

She looked up at me and with a shaken voice she told me. " Orlandon raped me! He took my innocence from me! My purity! My life! It's not fair! He tricked me to leave, saying that there was another dog that was injured and told me to go to the glad and wait for him there, he said that he was going to tell you where I was going and that I would be back as soon as I could. He raped me! He raped me!" With that, she cried more. I will make a silent promess, as soon as morning hits, that elf is leaving lorien, weather he wants to or not. He's leaving!

Wow, another long chapter, finally I updated this story. I'll be done with it in a coupel of years. Sad I know I started this I believe in 2003.

Haldir: That stupid aragent-

Sunny: MY LIFE! My purity……Sniff

Haldir: ………. Rubs her back and holds her.

Crystal Galadriel: Please read and review


	14. Chapter 14

Changes in life: Chapter 14.

CG: ok! We are back! I am sorry for the long awaited update, but so much has been going on in my life. Its just horrible!

Haldir: What happened?

CG: School started again!

Sunny: So? That's no excuse, you still should of updated over the summer!

CG: I was working, sad huh? But anyways, thanks to Alia for helping me yet again with this. You rock girl! She also did the ending to this little chappie!

Chapter 14: Fall of a great worrier

Sunny's Point of View( kinda short)

It was right after the rape that I was still sobbing. I heared that Haldir had stayed with me the entire time. Though it was still night I happened to be lying on my bed I could vaguely here what was being said between the three brothers. I defiantly heard haldir growl and nearly scream at them.

Haldir's Point of view.

Did they think I was kidding around when I said She was raped? They must be the most stupidest elves that I ever met! Slapping my face I gave them an annoyed look. "Just get that elf out of here! I don't care if he is a delegate of Rivendell, just get hi the fuck out of our woods! It is the lady's orders!" Without another word, I saw them straiten up and jump form the tree, but not before I heard Orophin say that as soon as the job was done, they wanted to know everything that happened to her. If they wanted to know so bad they could go ask her themselves. No, doing that would only make her more upset then she already is.

I heard the scuffling of the two and other guards that had went along to assist the arrest and threw him out. I smirked as he started a string of curse at my younger brothers, knowing what was now going on, I also heard him swear revenge on the girl. No, will not happen, as long as I am alive to prevent it, I will. Looking back at her I waited for my beothers to come back for me to answer their annoying questions. Once they were back we all settled on the bench that was outside the talen and looked at them. I told then again of what happened, and they still looked at me like I had two heads instead of one. Rumil asked." Was it planned? Did the scene looked like it was planned or a spur of the moment kind of thing?" I looked at them and sighed. "It was planned...The bastard had planned to rape her, but killing her..or his attempt to was spur of he moment." they both looked at eachother agian, I have a feeling that now they knew what was eating me and decided not to play anymore jokes on me(for now anyways) until this new situation is cleared up. Orophin said something that nearly gave me a heart attack. " Haldir, what if she is carrying that bastards child?" My heart stopped, but to cover it up, I sighed. "I do not know...she is worried about the same. But for once I do not know what to do or have any answers."

Rumil looked at him and clasped his hand on his shoulder. "You will take care of her, both Orphin and I know you have some sort of feelings for the little one." I felt Rumil put his hand on my shoulder to give me strength and confidence in this new challenge. I caught my brothers hand while it was on my shoulder, "You two have always had faith in my ability on the battle field and in my ability to solve every problems...But I fear I will not be able to fix this..." They both smiled at me, then, the horn blew the sounds of an intruder, or an invaiding army. Both brothers looked at me, and then to each other. " Someone is attacking our borders!" Haldir growled, "GO! I must stay with her...Damnit GO!" I said as I drew my sword as I entered the talen and set it on the table. Then my bow was in my hands as I sat waiting. Okami's head rose when he heard the horns, with a growl he sat by the door to guard it just in case.

Sunny's Point of View.

I woke up and looked around, hearing the horns again, I looked at haldir with a scared expression on my face. I then began to panic. "What's going on? Why are people blowing horns at this time of the night? He's not back is he?" I really started to panic when I didn't get an answer, what was going on? Was he back to claim me already? I won't go with him, not after what he did to me! Never! I began to run around the talen in a blind panic now, and I crashed into something. I felt haldir hold me close and try to calm me down. "Calm down Sunny!...You can know this, Okami and I will not leave you till you wish it. We will not let him touch you again." I started to struggle agents him as an attempt to excape. "No, please let me go I've gotta get outta here! He knows where my talen is he's comming to get me, He'll kill me!" I had tears streaming down my face as I finally made a last attempt to pull away.

Haldir still trying to sooth me into calming. "Sunny calm down..." He sighed when I quit fighting him, "If you are worried that he will find you here, if it is him, then we will go to my talen." I nodded my head at him, looking at him with pleading eyes." Please, I don't feel safe here anymore." I sobbed into his shirt holding him like he were my last lifeline Haldir nodded, "Very well. Get your pup while I gather my weapons...then we will leave." I quickly ran over and grabbed shadow and held him tightly while I waited for him to get his stuff. Not to far off, I thought she heard the sound on metal on metal, and shuttered. " Please..." I whispered mostly to myself. " Protect me..."

Haldr's Point of View

I opened the door, my sword in hand, "I will with my life. Okami, clear a path ahead of us if it's needed to my talen."My bow was in my other hand as I exited the talen in combat mode. She looked at me and followed me, running at my heels, trying to keep up with me so she would not get lost, or worst. She never looked back, but thought on what I just said.

Sunny's POV.

'Did he just say with his life?' I really didn't think of it when he first said it, but a slight flush started to take my face but it quickly changed as I felt an arrow graze the tip of my ear, letting out a scream, I ran so now that I was side by side with him. Haldir turned and fired his bow at whatever attacked them, looking at me he said- no ordered "Sunny get in front of me." He saw he confusion on my face, and answered it before I became frightened, "The way ahead is clear...but not behind. To attack you they will have to strike me first." I did as she was told until I saw Okami barking and waiting beside a tree. 'That must be it!' and made another dash for it. Seeing the wolf there, I stopped waiting for haldir to climb up and throw me down a latter or something so that I could climb up.

Haldir's POV

I had shouldered his bow and was currently fighting with my sword, yelling over to the wolf I commanded him. "Okami show her the ladder!" Okami who was quick to obey my orders nodded and grabbed the hidden ladder shaking it to get Sunny's attention. Turning to her I grabbed her and spoke quickly and firmly to her. "When you go up, pull the ladder up after you. I will be fine!" As I finished this my blade slid against my opponents, their blade cutting deep into my arm.

Sunny's POV

I just looked at the battle. Go up without him? Getting concerned I spoke up." But what about you?" He already knew the answer to then my question, but something happened to me, I would not go up the latter, I refused to go up the latter without him .for some reason something was keeping me down. Seeing him struggle like that over me was something that I was not used to. Without thinking, I raised my left hand until it was in front of me, then felt a ball of Wight energy come into my hand. Screaming at the intruder I said. "GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE!" And fired the energy ball right at the intruder, who was hit right in the chest, and was blasted back about fifty feet. square into a tree, killing him instantly. I soon felt the energy drain form my body as I collapse to the ground blackness surrounding my form. Delivering me into sweet oblivion.

Haldir's POV

I turned and rushed to Sunny when the one attacking me was killed. "Okami up!" I said as I picked up her limp form. The wolf nodded and started up the ladder with me right behind, my good arm holding the girl. She was knocked out, but she was not dead. Soon, I felt her begin to wake up, and found herself being carried up a latter. Though she was awake, she was still drained, and would have no problems falling asleep where ever I decided to put her. I could tell that she was grateful for what I did for her, and she smiled towards me. Once in the Talen I placed the girl in a chair before I started to pull up the ladder, Okami was checking the rooms just in case. I growled, I had managed to pull my wound while climbing and it hurt like hell. Though she had little strength, I heard her weakly called over to me " Haldir, come here...please. I do not have much strength left in me."

I shook my head, "I will be fine. Rest." I then sat in another chair and begin to wrap my wound. Okami stat my feet and began to beg for his ears to be scratched. She, never really being one to obey anybody, stood up, and weakly walked over towards me. Once she got there, she placed her hand over my injured arm and closed her eyes, concentrating on a small chant and a pink glow came and surrounded the wound, healing it. She then smiled at me, then fell on me. I caught her then crossed to my room and placed her on my bed, "Now you will rest." Okami jumped up on the bed with the pup hanging from his jaws, "Okami." the wolf dropped the pup then looked at Haldir like, 'yeah man...what do ya want?' Stay with her" Was all I said before I went outside to get some fresh air.

No One's POV

Shadow, who has been quite, began to make a lot of noise, started to bark and cry and howl, telling haldir not to leave, then fixing a glare on him that said. 'I'll tell on you if you leave her.' He then made his way over to his mistress and started to attempt to wake her up. Haldir picked up the puppy and glared at it, "You will not. I need to make sure no one will come here to harm her." Okami had rolled his eyes at his master, would it be too much for him to admit that he cared for the girl? Shadow began to bark at him and howl his protest. He knew that Haldir belonged with her safe and sound. She healed his wound for crying out loud! It's the least he could do! Haldir sighed as one hand clamped the pups muzzle shut, "Enough. She needs rest." He glanced at the wolf that was shaking his head, "Enough from you as well Okami." Okami, taking offence to this, started to howl his protest as well, shadow managed to get his muzzle out of Haldir's grasp and join suit. Both managed to awaken her and she shout up outta bed." Where am I?" Haldir was irritated by the wolf and the pup, "In my talen.. Now rest." He sat the pup down, turned, and was kept from walking away by Okami having a firm grip on his wrist, "What Okami?"

"Haldir! Please don't leave me! Please!" She said almost in a frantic. Shadow waking her up brought back all her memories of what happened. Then the fears of what will happen also hit her. "I'm going to get pregnant! What will happen to me, I'll be casted out or worst, I might even be killed!" She said this to herself more then to haldir. Haldir sighed, he could walk away from the wolf and the pup. But not Sunny when she was crying. "I'll stay...I'll stay." He sat on the bed unsure of how to stop her tears. Okami just glared at him like 'Make her stop! My fur's getting soaked!' She was now on the verge of a panic attack, when she saw haldir sit down on the bed next to her, she started to stop thinking he was going to stay with her, and she was scared. And didn't want to leave until she got the OK that everything was safe. Just then, Rumil and Orophin came running towards haldir's Talen. " Haldir let down the latter!"

Orophin looked at his brother and spoke softly. " Haldir, the dark elves have been dirven form the forest, for now. But they will be back, with an army..." Haldir growled as he pulled the lader up. "How many are inside the city?" He heard Okami howling for him to come back to Sunny but he needed to know if the Lord and Lady were safe...and from looking at Rumil and Orophin he could tell they had some wounds that needed tending.

Orophin looked at haldir with a grim face as Rumil started to talk. "They still have many spies that are in our woods, but as to there whereabouts, are unknown to us, the lord and lady are fine, but they fear for the mortal girl." Rumil winced as wound that needed to be turned to begin to show. Haldir glared at Rumil, "You. Sit. Now." Once his youngest brother was sitting he grabbed the bandages and such that he was going to use earlier. Not really noticing that Okami had stalked into the room with a 'You will pay for not listening to Me.' look. Also when he reached for the bandages his brothers noticed his bloodstained shirt and cut in the fabric.

Haldir, what happened to you?" Rumil asked, and pointed to his shirt. He didn't notice it before, but he did now. He was concerned as well as orophin, as they wauited for an answer. Haldir waved them off as he checked Rumil's wound, "A scratch nothing more." He knew that when the wound was there that to call it a scratch was a grave understatement.

He looked at his brother and gave him a ' I know your lying look' and then orophin looking over his own wounds finally said." Haldir? We have not heard a peep out of the girl; maybe we should go check on her. Okami is right next to you, so he is not with her." Haldir looked over at Okami and saw the glint in his eyes, "Oh no you don't...Don't even think about it." As he said the wolf thumped his tail against the floor highly irritated at the mach warden. If the elf did not come he would resort to drastic measures to get the elf to her.

The two brothers just stared at each other, a then at the other two. "Maybe you better go to her, I know she is in your talen, but remember, the other spies are still out there, Valar forbid they kill her while we are out here chatting away." Rumil said as he looked at the two debating weather or not to interfere and come to his brothers rescue, or being bitten by the deranged wolf. Okami glanced at them 'Wise move...' Haldir sighed, "Fine you damned wolf I'll go." Okami stood and looked very pleased with himself, while Haldir looked irritated.

Just then, shadow came bursting out of his room almost in a-what haldir thought was a blind panic, but instead he was lonely and wanted to see Okami and to find out what was talking him so long. He began to bark and wag his tail. When he got to the room, he found her gone. Haldir entered the room and looked around for the girl. He crossed to the window and spotted her on a tree branch. Careful not to startle her he exited the talen as well and sat by her. She felt the branch go down slightly and looked to her left to find haldir there. He startled her, but showed little of it. "How long have you been there?" She asked looking at him. She could see that he was tired and warn out from the recent battle that just happened. Over in the talen, the two brothers were grinning at each other and whispering and conspiring to themselves on how to get the two of them together. "Just now...I would have come sooner when Okami came to get me but both of my brothers are wounded." He was standing on the branch with his arms crossed as he glared at the wolf. She looked at him, then back at the city, to some of the elf's running around trying to buff up surrcurty "you know, you could sit down, I don't bite..."Haldir nodded and sat, "Why are you out here?" his brothers had bandaged their wounds and were now watching and placing bets on their elder brother.

She looked over at him, with...almost like a knocking look in her eyes. Se had heard the whole thing, how there are still spies still unaccounted for, and could be watching her right now...So...Why was she out there? " I needed some fresh air..." She lied, and he knew she did Haldir shook his head, "The truth please. Why are you really out here?"

She looked at him. With now a look of hopelessness in her eyes and on her face. " Its all over...I heard the hole convosation. They are still here, and could be watching me right now, watching and waiting. Maybe even loading an arrow to shoot me with. Its all over Haldir, its all over. "She looked down and closed her eyes, a small tear escaped her closed eye. "just do me a favor...take care of shadow for me, will you? Sometimes, you just know when its going to happen, so I'm giving up. Its easer that way...for both of us." looking down yet agian, she closed her eyes. Okami had snuck behind Haldir'sbrothers and giving them a piece of his mind about spying on the two. Haldir sighed and opened his arms, "Come here..." It was very luck for him that Rumil and Orophin were being distracted by Okami.

She slowly looked up at him, and then carefully, she got up and went to him. "What does it matter...they could kill me at any moment, and I have no way to stop them...I'm doomed." She was now facing him, looking up into his eyes.Haldir's eyes hardened, "They'd have to kill me first and they know it...so while I'm here you are safe." He knew what he said was true and that while he was near her he was in more danger...but he didn't care.What she would say would either shock him, or send a shiver down his spine, it would not be what she said, but the tone of voice she said it. " Do not risk your immortality for a mortal, I am weak and helpless to your world, and will someday die. a slow painful death. You protecting me is only delaying the inevitable, my pending doom, and my eternal sleep. "With that said, she walked back over to the branch and sat back down

Haldir frowned, was this what she truly thought? Did she honestly think he was risking himself against his will? Maybe at first that was true but no longer so. "I know the risks and they are worth it."She turned her head. And asked the question that has been bothering her form the very start. " Why haldir? Why risk your immortality over a mortal, why over a human, why over me? And more importantly...why so willingly?"

Sunny's POV

I saw haldir glance around when I asked him that question, but truly, I wanted to know why. "You can help us...We are loosing and you have the power to save us. Between my life and the lives of the others here. I would give my life without thought...and because you are different then many humans I've seen over the years." I was outraged at this was that the only reason why he was protecting me? Because I was a tool! "A tool...is that all that I am to you people? A tool of war? You could use me? And what if I fail? What then? Who will save you then!" I was in an angry start, I was raped, terrified and ran for my life in one night, and all I was to them, to him, was a tool of war? Igotup and walked past him and pasted two very startled brothers, and picked up shadow and kicked down the latter.

I started to run as soon as I got down form the latter. How could he do this to me? I actually thought that he might of held something other then resentment towards me. But no, I knew it would be wishful thinking. Foolish heart, foolish girl! Getting an idea, I put shadow down in a bush and then instead of running off, I decided to walk off instead. Maybe it will take them time to find me this time so I could clear my head of this whole thing.

Haldir's POV

I growled as I followed her, she hit the ground before Igot to the ladder but I fixed the problem by putting his hands and feet on the outside of the ladder and sliding down. Okami jumped after me causing to pause and catch the wolf, "Find her Okami." I knew that I had not said what she had wanted me to say but he was not one to open and let others become aware of my feelings for the girl. I began looking for the girl on my own when I saw Okami find shadow and lose track of her, "Okami take the runt back to my talen and keep my fool brothers there." When I saw him run off, I immediately began to go down that path, hoping that she might have ventured down there. Drawing my bow, and knocking it with an arrow I silently spoke to myself. "Where are you Sunny?" I would admit that I had become attached to her and worried about her. Not that I'd ever let anyone know but I carried such feelings for her.

I jumped a railing and landed on a walkway below when I heard her scream. I knew I was to far up but jumped the next few railings as well, "Sunny!" I was angry...even that was an understatement. I kept looking for her and listening hoping that she'd answer me. No such luck. I heard her scream once again, and fallowed it this time to a part of lorien that nobody usually ever goes to, there, I saw her. Walking in I knew that I had made a mistake, I have just entered a trap.

Normal POV

"Greetings March Warden..." Haldir was looking around trying to find a way out so he could grab the girl and run...and he found none. "There is no escape for you March Warden." Haldir looked around again, seeing that there was again no way to get out of this, he put his bow away, and looked at him. " What do you want demon?" The demon grinned, not a pretty site, "Your life...your blood on my hands...and the girl." At this moment Haldir wished he adn't told Okami to keep his brothers out of this...or even wished he hadn't sent Okami from his side. "I see your beast is not here..a shame...it would have made a lovely coat." Haldir saw red as he swung and the creature. As soon as haldir made a move, so did the demon. He pointed his sword right at her neck, " Go ahead, give me a reason to kill her, sadly her lover will be dissapointed if she is not brought back to him alive..." and pressed the blade of his sword into her neck more, drawing blood. Haldir growled, "What do you want for her..." He was willing to trade himself for her, and he could here the Lady in his mind...The lady soon came into his mind. ' Haldir, what are you doing? I've sent Okami to your aid, he should be there very shortly.' And with that out came okami fangs and all form behind the elf...and bit him in the ass, making him drop his swaord and move away from sunny trying tog get the wolf off of him.

Haldir moved fast and put Sunny on the wolfs back, "GoOkami!" He turned to follow the wolf but was stopped by severl demons, "Damn!" He drew his sword but he knew he was out numbered, 'forgive me lady but I will not be able to leave...Okami has the girl...I'm going to have to fight my way out.' A demon came form behind him and swung his sword down on at the march warden, hoping to cut away his head form his body, then go after the girl, and the wolf. Haldir twisted away from the blade only to be hit by two others, and he knew he was in trouble. For every blade he dodged two would hit, for every two he dodged one would hit. He was bleeding badly and tiring but he still refused to give up. His clothes were slowly being dyed red with his blood, his shirt was hanging in ribbons and large wounds were covering him. Out of reflex he swung his sword to block the one going for his side and cried out in pain as sharp steel danced across his back drawing more blood. Haldir knew he would most likely not get out of this fight alive, his left arm hung limp and useless against his side and his right was barely able to hold his sword. Another swung at him, singling the other two to get ready, this will be the final blow, and the elf will be dead.

Grinning like a madman, he brought his blade down. Haldir caught the leaders blade with his own crying Haldir caught the leaders blade with his own crying when two others bit deep into his back, the demons were smiling when the proud elf fell to his knees his sword falling out of his hand. The demons stopped attacking to watch his death...but when the March Warden hit the ground they left his body to be found by the residents of the golden wood. The demons walked away happy that the once proud March Warden was lying dead in his own blood...proving to the golden woods that no one. not even the former March Warden could fight against them and live.

CG: Hides form any angary haldir fans Relax! You never know if he's dead or alive! This is haldir we are talking about!

Haldir: ……..Ow………..

Sunny: Awwww I'm sorry! That's what you get for using me as a tool!

CG: Well anyways, R/R!


	15. Chapter 15

CG: We'er back! After a long couple months of testing and stuff like that.

Sunny:Its about time!

Haldir: I'm still dieing here!

CG: Sorry to leave you hanging there halide. Shadow missed you.

Anyways, here is a recap.

Last Chapter: Grinning like a madman, he brought his blade down. Haldir caught the leaders blade with his own crying when two others bit deep into his back, the demons were smiling when the proud elf fell to his knees his sword falling out of his hand. The demons stopped attacking to watch his death...but when the March Warden hit the ground they left his body to be found by the residents of the golden wood. The demons walked away happy that the once proud March Warden was lying dead in his own blood...proving to the golden woods that no one. not even the former March Warden could fight against them and live.

CG: Now, on with the fic!

(Rumil's POV)

Upon searching the forest floor for any other signs of the retreating elves in questions, we spotted a much distorted Okami run up to us. "What's wrong Okami, you never leave my brothers side." Pulling me towards a certain spot, I spotted my brother.

I was horrified with what I saw. Lying there in his own blood was my eldest brother, haldir. Rushing over there I looked over his injuries, and checked for a heartbeat. Thankfully, he had one, but it was very weak. Calling to the others that came with me, we gathered him up and taking him back to the city, where lady sunny was already healing.

When we got back to the city, the lord and lady were already waiting for him, they had already sat up a room for haldir to rest, and was very surprised to find out it was the same room that the lady sunny herself was occupying. Sad to say that she had already woken up and looked at his bloody form, and yet again began to cry.

(Sunny's POV)

I had woken up some time ago, waiting for the arrival of the March warden. He has to come and check on me. The lady herself said that he was my watch, why would he not want to check on me. Granted he had been injured a little while trying to help me escape the arrows of the dark elves that had invaded the wood. He wasn't even injured that bad. I had shadow on the end of the bed sleeping, he was not aware that I was awake yet, either that or he was truly tied from the events of last night. My attention was drawn form shadow to the door as Rumil entered with a bleeding haldir in his arms. I was horrified with what I saw, and started to cry once again. It was all my fault.

Looking at the battered form of haldir, I briefly wanted to know what happened.

"Rumil, what happened to him?" I was hysterical, seeing him like this, knowing that it was all my fault. "If I didn't run away, then this would have never happened. It's all my fault" I whispered to no one but myself. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, and met the eyes of rumil. I was saddened to see him look at me. "It's not your fault, they were hunting you, and it was my brother's job to guard you, to make sure that you were safe from harm. Even at the cost of his life. He is still alive, but will need a lot of time to heal the wounds that he has just received." Then giving me a smile, he sat haldir next to me, and walked out, telling others to guard the door…or something like that anyways.

'What should I do?' I said to myself. I didn't want him to end up in a possession like this. I have to at least try to heal him! Putting my hands on his chest, I could barely eel his chest rising and falling. If I didn't dos something and quick, he would die. Concentrating on my new healing abilities, a slight glow came to my hands, and soon, engulfed his entire body in the Wight light.

(Haldir's POV)

Darkness. And blood loss was all I knew of at this moment in time. I heard the dark elves walk away laughing among themselves about finally taking me down. I'm not dead. Not yet anyways. Singling for okami to come to my side, I sent him on a mission to find anybody in the area who might be able to help me in time. I heard Okami come back a short time later with one of my bothers. Rumil I believe it was. I felt him, and a few others pick me up and being me back to the lady's home where I heard that the girl sunny was recuperating.

I heard her cry, saying it was all her fault. You bet your little mortal butt it's all your fault! Running off like that and leaving me to give chase! I guess I can't stay mad at her forever, but it was still her fault. I felt myself being lowered down to a bed where she was next to me. The child was very warm, I wonder if she has a fever. I felt her hands on my chest, along with a tear drop. I felt a tingling soon after, and wondered what was going on. It felt as though my strength was returning to me in the short time that I had lost it. I felt her slump agents me as I began to wake up. Putting her back in her place on the other side of the bed I gently shook her. "Sunny? What's wrong? Are you alright?" I all but whispered, then it donned on me, she used up what little strength she had left in order to save my life.

" No." My first reaction was that she had lost her life in the process of saving mine, I was thankful that she still had a heart beat, and a breath. This child, nay, woman whom I was to protect, nearly died on me tonight." I vow here and now, that I will not let anything else happen to you…but you must stay where I can be with you at all times…" sighing I looked around the room making sure that nobody was around, then I did something that I thought that I would never do. I leaned forward and placed my lips gently upon hers.

CG:Well tahts the end of this long awaited chapter! Hope you liked it!

Sunny: I get kissed when im almost dead?

Haldir: Read and review, and we'll promise that she will update more.


	16. Cant think of anymore chapter names

A?N: OMG! IM SO SORRY! I CANT BELIEVE I HAVE NEGLECTED THIS FOR SO LONG! VERY SORRY! Anyways, I am going to school now and I didn't have that much of a computer before, so now im making up for it now. Plus I have an hour between every class to write! I woould also like the use of a beta reader if anyone is willing to help me.

Sunny: We…are gonna Kill you for making us wait a YEAR AND A HALF!

Haldir: Gets bow ready

Me: You two arn't fair! This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers, and most of all the reviers who havn't given up on me, and if you have, then please read it again. I will be updating once a month until this story is finished. If anybody has any ideas on how to end it then please write it in a review, and the reward will be a spot in the story just for you. Not only a dedication, but a role as either sunny's friend, or any body you want. Sound tempting enough?

Chapter 16: Healing

I woke up. And when I did, I found Haldir spread out all over me. I knew my injuries were not as serious as his were so the firs thing I did was check him over before I did anything else. Moving him a little bit I looked him over before realizing that I had used up most of my energy to heal him. Slowly I looked him over, and remembered our kiss. I smiled in realization of what happened. Maybe I am starting to like that cold hearted elf after all. He has a wall a round his heart the size and thickness of Lord Sesshomaru!

Shaking him, I spoke. " Haldir, Haldir can you here me? Please wake up." I heard a bunch of moaning and slowly saw his eyes start to flutter. Smiling at him I hugged him and started to cry. That elf was gone form the woods, I may have lost my virginity to him, but I will be fine now. Haldir is here to protect me, and with this, I promises to work harder then ever to help my powers. Smiling at him again I poked him. "How are you sweetie?" He just groaned and closed his eyes again. Fine be like that, See if I care. Just then I heard a loud yelp, a bark as Shadow ran over to the bed and jumped on it and started to lick my face. "Easy shadow! I'm ok really I am!" I heard Okami come over towards us and smell me, then go to haldir to lick him in the face. " Okami, down you foolish wolf!" I heard him say. Giggling at him I picked up my own little puppy and started to pet him.

(Haldir's POV)

Poking. That's what woke me up, and a soft voice, was it Sunny? No, she couldn't be awake so soon, but she was, for she still kept poking me and calling my name, with a groan I opened my eyes to her face and sunlight. "How are you sweetie?" I heard her ask. I just groaned again and closed my eyes, to listen to her giggle. I then heard a loud yelp and then a bark. Next thing I know that shadow was in her arms and licking her face. Then to my surprise, Okami came into my face and start to get his slobber all over me. Speaking I said. " Okami, Down you foolish wolf!" pushing him off I grumbled as I whipped the slobber off my face. Okami just turned to me as if saying, 'well you gotta get up sometime pal.' And walked over to the corner. I suddenly realized that we were currently close to each other, and noticing her I began to check her for injuries that she might of sustained.

Seeing none, I let out a sign of relief. ' No, I cant be falling in love with her! She is my charge, nothing more.' Yet I knew that in my heart that I was lying to myself. I loved her and it was starting to show. I suddenly remembered why we were here and how we got here. Turning to her I chasted. " Sunny! You will listen next time you are given an order, do I make myself clear? You could have been killed and I wouldn't of been able to stop them from killing you! You foolish girl!" I closed my eyes and started to breath deeply, trying to dispel any of the anger left in me. I heard her sigh and I opened my eyes to look at her. Was she going to cry? I didn't want her to cry, so I spoke again, this time, softly. " Sundancer, you are the hope of us all. Yes the fellowship is going to save all of middle earth form the forces of darkness, but you are meant to save us, the first bone. You must be careful because there are people after you; you are not safe anywhere except for inside the city. Even the forest of the golden wood is no longer safe for you." I took her chin in my hand and made her look at me, seeing her eyes like that I knew she was sorry, and saw, determination? Admiration? Love even? I guess only time will tell. I slowly start to lean my head closer to hers, she is very compelling, and there is no one around. Maybe one…

(Sunny's POV)

I froze, I knew what was coming, he was going to yell at me for running away from him and for neglecting to fallow an order.. Oh shit, here it comes…. "Sunny! You will listen next time you are given an order, do I make myself clear? You could have been killed and I wouldn't of been able to stop them from killing you! You foolish girl!" wow, talk a blow to your ego. He really hit a sore spot on me. Sighing, I turned away from hi and looked down. I could almost feel the tears coming into my eyes. Just then I heard him sigh, and speak once again. "Sundance, you are the hope of us all. Yes the fellowship is going to save all of middle earth form the forces of darkness, but you are meant to save us, the first bone. You must be careful because there are people after you; you are not safe anywhere except for inside the city. Even the forest of the golden wood is no longer safe for you." He then took my chin in his powerful fingers and made me look at him. A sparkle was in his eyes, 'What is going through that mind of yours haldir of the golden wood?' I silently asked myself. His eyes flickered, and the next thing I knew his head was leaning towards mine. ' is he going to kiss me?' Blushing slightly, I moved my head closer to his, first checking to see if anybody was around, and finding none, I to moved my head closere to his.

Well, what do you think? sorry for the delay!

Sunny: If you wait taht long for an update agin im gonna kill you.

Haldir: Me two. How dare you postpone us for something like school and work!

Crystal Galadriel: Well I have to! I do have a life outside the computer you know, yes it seems weird, but its the truth, please everyone raed and review and take pitty on me for not being ontime, I promess to update every month so tthat it will be done! bows and hides from people


	17. Chapter 17

CG: Ok, im back people, I'm writing this through my e-mail because I cant go to the computer lab without my school ID. Sadly I don't have that yet, Thanks to my only reviews who updated the last chapter so this chapter is dedicated to you. This chapter might be narrated by me a little because im at a lost for where to pick up on. so this will kind of move things along a bit. Ryan, I'll add you in next chapter, because now the fun stuff starts!

Sunny: Well your doing this a lil early. Good job.

Haldir: Nods Yes very good job...for once.

CG: Glares Anyways, so thanks to all the reviews that I have gotten for this fic. 47 and counting. I hope to make it to fifty before I get to chapter 18. SO anyways without further a due, there is the chapter that you all are dieing to see.

Narrated by me for the first half of the story.

Chapter 17. Independent Woman.

After the attack, it took both sunny and Haldir a few weeks till they were aloud to get up and move around on their own. spending all this time with haldir, sunny got to know him better, and much to her horror, she began to like him more, and sooner then she expected, her like turned into admiration and soon after that, love. Haldir, doing the same, was finding out that his love for her was growing by the day. He never really had someone to love before because he had his two younger siblings to take care of, now that they are grown, he was now free to love whoever he wished. Don't get him wrong, he could love anything he wanted, but he chose to wait for the right person. that person happened to be sunny. He spent more time with her and once he was able to go back on patrolling the golden woods, he would come back at night to make sure that she was ok, and that she and her dog were well taken care of.

Sunny spent her days practicing her powers and getting better at them. Once she completed her fighting powers like blasting fire and water at people, she began her healing training all over again, because she wouldn't of remembered it after what happened. The art of lightning and earth though were the hardest elements to learn for her because she had to meditate for long periods of time, and lets face it, she never liked sitting still for to long, though after a few good beating from her teacher and a lot of cold water splashed on her she got the drift and was soon meditating on her own. There had been few attacks sense that night and whenever they did attack, they always did it in a different way so that their roots could not be trailed. each tie they attacked, they came within inches of getting their hands on their chosen pray. Each time they came close, either she would fight them off or haldir would come to her rescue. Now sunny is not a girl who liked to be rescued, and she let haldir know that after a couple of times. He didn't like the idea of her being out on her own in the woods where he could not watch her, but he never let her know that.

It was after one attack that sunny came to a decision, and went to see the lady. After telling the lady what she intended to do, she advised agents it and wanted to wait for her to finish her training before she did anything rash like what she was going to do. After being defeated, she went back to her tallen to await haldir, she knew that she was going to do it, but she was going to make up an excuse for haldir so he didn't think she was going to run away.

((Narration over with POV's starting.))

Sunny's POV

I gotta do it. These people don't deserve to have their people caught because of me. If I leave, then they won't hurt the people who I have come to know as a second family. I'll just have to tell haldir goodbye. He might not like it and try to stop me from going, but I have to tell him, and tell him how I feel. Its eating me up inside that I can see him everyday and not be able to tell him how he makes me feel. I can here okami coming now which means that Haldir is on his way to bid me goodnight. this has sorta been a routine ever since the first attack when I started saying goodnight to him. Seeing Haldir I walked up to him and gave him a hug, he tensed at first but returned it. Seems he's still not used to holding people. That will all change soon.

" Haldir, We need to talk about something important, and its about the resent attacks that we have been having. No, dot give me that,' im going to protect you because your under my' watch gig, I already know it. Its something important." I looked at him and sighed, I could tell that he was a bit suspicious and wanted to know what it was, finally he spoke. " What is it that you needed to chat about my dear?" He said in his oh so sexy- did I just think that? well its true in a since. " Haldir, im going to be leaving real soon, and i wanted you to know-" "You are doing no such thing, not until your training is completed, do you understand me." Getting up, I was hurt that he wouldn't let me finished, uhoh, and here comes that temper that we all know and love. "Excuse me? I can leave any time I wanted! you cant keep me here! And this is to protect you pal not me! Your people are getting killed everyday because im still here, and if im not then they will leave you alone! I'll probably go to minus tirrith or Rohan! Just to get out of your woods! Haldir don't you see, it's to protect your family, the lord and lady, and you haldir! Let me go please..." I all but begged him to let me go, praying that he would say yes and let me be on my way.

Haldir's POV

" Haldir, We need to talk about something important, and its about the resent attacks that we have been having. No, dot give me that,' im going to protect you because your under my' watch gig, I already know it. Its something important." I tensed a bit at hearing that. Hearing that coming from sunny could only mean one thing. Trouble. I looked at her kind of suspiciously and waited, knowing that she would of told me in the end anyways. . " Haldir, im going to be leaving real soon, and i wanted you to know-" "You are doing no such thing, not until your training is completed, do you understand me." Getting up I cut her off, so she was leaving? Not on my watch she's not, not with all the orcs and dark elves running around. If she thinks that im gonna let her out of my site for a second, then she's lost it.

I saw her get mad, and knew it meant one thing, she was mad. I saw her get up as she was almost in my face, her head reaching up to my lips, and gave her that glare she always gives me before speaking. "Excuse me? I can leave any time I wanted! you cant keep me here! And this is to protect you pal not me! Your people are getting killed everyday because im still here, and if im not then they will leave you alone! I'll probably go to minus tirrith or Rohan! Just to get out of your woods! Haldir don't you see, it's to protect your family, the lord and lady, and you haldir! Let me go please..." I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms, and when I did, I laid my lips upon hers and kissed her, both hard and passionate.

Sunny's POV

I couldn't believe it, please somebody pinch me! Am I dreaming? Is haldir really kissing me? I don't believe my eyes! I slowly closed my eyes as he seemed to want to deepen the kiss, running his tong over my lower lip, I let him in, and our tongs danced a dance as old as time. I was happy, butterflies taking off from the inside of my stomach and flying into my heart. This is what I wanted, and what came out of his mouth next I wouldn't of guessed, but it made my heart happy to here what he said. " If you wish to depart that bad, then I will accompany you to your destination, you have been on my mind for the longest of times now Sun dancer, and…I have fallen in love with you.."

CG: Well! What did ya think? Did you like it? Dislike it? I might be posting this of soon, so look for me on there as well!

Sunny: You love me? Oh haldir! Torows self at him

Haldir: Me? Love you? What ever gave you that idea? I cant wait to get rid of you!

CG: Okami! piints to Haldir SICK EM!

Okami: Evil glare/ smirk and chases after haldir.

Haldir: O.O! runs away

Remember, everyone! Read and review!


	18. Chapter 18

Changes in Life Chapter 18

Dawna Sama/Crystal Galadriel: Hey guys, im running under a new name on AFF. Its called Dawna Sama. I also posting this story up there as well but I wanna see how far it will go with reviews before I push the entire thing up. I also apologize for the wait with the chapters but now that school is out I can focus on writing as well as work. Thanks for the patience and I hope to see you all on AFF as well as here. Now for the long awaited CHAPTER 18!!!

Chapter 18. The Departure.

When morning finally came, both haldir and Sunny were ready to depart from the golden woods. Haldir said goodbye to his younger siblings, with a warning to keep them selves out of trouble. The two younger brothers only nodded, but haldir knew what that meant; More problems for when he returned. Sunny was just finishing packing and was looking around her room for the last time. She had so much to be thankful for. Getting lost in the woods that night Haldir finding them or rather, shadow finding haldir. The lord and lady for taking her in, and now, haidlr. Yes, Haldir has stuck with her from the start, though a bit reluctantly. 'Then again.' She thought. 'If I had a random dog chew all my arrows and pee on my leg I wouldn't be too happy either.' She heard a plop, and then saw as shadow came running around the side of the bed with her underwear sticking out of his mouth. "Hey, give that back you!" She ran around to try and catch him but shadow had already done it. He went to the side of the door, and dropped her underwear! Now, it was on its way to the ground, and towards Haldir's unsuspecting head.

Haldir's POV

I was about ready to call up to sunny to see if she was ready, when I looked up I saw something that fell on my face. Quickly ripping it off I found that I could not hold back a smirk, and looked up. Now I was trying to stop the laughter that was threatening to come out of my throat. It was amazing the different colors that she can turn when embarrassed. " Drop something?" I said with my even tone of voice. Trust me when I said that it was harder then it looks to try and keep it even, when all I wanted to do was burst out laughing at her face. Instead I said. "Hurry, we must leave as soon as possible, or else we will be camping in the wild instead of a inn at a local village." Form above me I heard something that sounded like. "Keep ya pants on, I'm almost done!" this time I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped me. I heard an angry yell and some sound of something being thrown in my direction, easily side stepping the odd projectile, I look up at her with one eyebrow raised at the stick that she just threw at me.

Sunny's POV

That…did not just happen. Shadow did not just drop my pair of thong underwear on haidir's head. Turning red like a tomato I saw him examining it and then look up at me with that god smacking smirk on his face. "Drop something?" I heard him say. Now me, becainse that smart ass that I am, I simply….didn't reply. There was really nothing that I could have said to that one. I just couldn't tell him that shadow decided to try on my underwear because he felt like it. So I didn't answer…for once in my life. While I was thinking about this, I heard him say "Hurry, we must leave as soon as possible, or else we will be camping in the wild instead of an inn at a local village." Getting slightly aggravated, I said mostly to myself "Keep ya pants on, I'm almost done!" After retrieving my backpack and shadow along with it, I started to climb down from my talen that I was given to sleep in while I stayed here; I met haldir down at the bottom of the tree where he was still smirking. Keep that smirk up pal and I'll wipe it off your face." I said with a glare in his direction he just chuckled and was walking along beside me.

They finally got the edge of the golden woods. Taking a last look at it, she and haldir went off south of the Galadrieum and headed towards Minas Tirrith. Along the way, they met a few dwarves, a couple orcs, and a elf or two. dark elves I meant They were only messenger, not really prepared to fight, but when they saw Haldir alive and well, they were shocked into silence, the leader seemingly came out of his trance and looked towered the girl that they were to deliver the message to. "Beware little one, the eye is ever watchful, but the heart is ever breaking, and the mind is slowly going crazy. You to, shall fall for the same fate as Calardin of the golden woods." At this sunny was very confused, and thus turned towards haldir for an explanation. "Haldir?"

Haldir's POV

Damn those fools, bringing up Caladin's name into the convocation. What am I going to tell her, well, whatever it is I need to tell her soon before they beat me to it. Turning towards her, I spoke as I looked into her eyes." We will talk about this later." Turning to the dark elves I spoke. My voice, no higher then a hiss. "You dare to even speak that name when even your wretched kind know never to utter his name!" My blood was boiling, and I could tell that she was starting to get scared. I stopped and took her by the arm leading her away. Knowing that they don't have any weapons, save for a throwing knife, I just shook them off turning back, I spoke. " Tell your master that I still live, and will be protecting her with my very life. None shall take her from me.That they would have to pry her out of my cold dead and bloody fingers to take her from me." With that, I led her away.

Sunny's POV

I called his name, Now I know what got the cat killed so many times. I could tell that he stiffened up when that name was spoken. Caladin? Who was he? Was he an elf that fell fate to something so horrible that it was now a taboo to even utter his name? I looked to haldir for an explination on what was going on. He just shook with rage and what came out of his mouth next had me in a state of shock. "You dare to even speak that name when even your wretched kind knows never to utter his name!" What was he? Was he good or evil? While I was pondering that, I felt him take me by the arm and lead me away from them. I heard him say something that made my heart flutter. "Tell your master that I still live, and will be protecting her with my very life. None shall take her from me.That they would have to pry her out of my cold dead and bloody fingers to take her from me." With that, he led me away from the ones who would cause us so much harm.

CG: Nex chapter you will here the story of Caladin, don't worry its already written, I just wanna see how many ppl review this time


End file.
